


There Is No Reasoning With Instinct

by LeviTakeMeOutCauseImTrash88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Eren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But please don't run away from this because of the tag!, Eventual Smut, Everyone has pack names, F/F, F/M, Fallen is just about as good as it sounds, I made it graphic depictions of violence because I'm not really sure how much I'll get into it, I may have a cigarette kink, I'll add more tags as i go, I'm not all that great at slow build though so we'll see, I've never been one for violence so this is new for me, It's pretty much just Alpha's and Beta's except for Levi, Jean smokes cigarettes, Kenny isn't a bad guy!, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Omega!Levi, Slow Build, So it's not, There's Fallen, Which is doesn't sound good, everyone has tattoos, they only use their real names when they're in private
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviTakeMeOutCauseImTrash88/pseuds/LeviTakeMeOutCauseImTrash88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy running the most infamous pack, but Rogue gets it done and does it well. His pack is his family, and no one can hurt his family, not anymore. His pack is known as The Titans, they're strong and sharp. They work as a wolf pack would, together, in sync. It's become instinctual for them. They take care of each other, protect each other. So what happens when Rogue and Casanova find three bratty teenagers in over their heads in a quiet dark alley? Rogue's attention is pulled towards the shortest of the three with raven hair, he's vicious, angry, and strong. It takes Rogue a second to realize, he's an omega!   </p><p>What's gonna happen when Rogue says he wants to take the three misfits in?</p><p>What will his pack say? Will they accept absolute strangers into their family, or resent them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They Think You're Insane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey guys I'm back with a new fic! I had the worst writers block I've ever had, but I've gotten over it and I'm ecstatic! I'll be updating Deep Waters Or Ocean Eyes real soon, the next chapter is almost done! 
> 
> I've been wanting to write and A/B/O fic for a long time so here it is! I've sort of made the universe my own, so their "packs" are kind of like mobs, they're just more affectionate like an actual wolf pack would be, because I think they're more like wolves than people. Also, everyone has their own wolf eye color, so like I've shone in this chapter, Eren's wolf eyes are gold, Farlan's are white, you'll learn everyone else as I go on. The pack names too, tell me if you guys ever get confused so I can work to make it better, and ask me questions guys! I'd love to explain and it'll make me a better writer to hear what you have to say. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy! Tell me what you think!

  

     "What're you worrying about?" I look down at my best friend Jean, or as my pack calls him, Casanova. He's spread out on the couch with his head on my thigh looking up at me, this is normal behavior of his, my pack is very affectionate so we're almost always on top of each other. His two toned hair is getting harder to define, his lighter brown hair is growing out falling into his eyes. Frankly I don't mind it, but it might be a pain in the ass in a fight. I sit with my right leg flat propped up on the coffee table in front of the couch as not to disturb Jean too much while my left leg is bent at the knee so only my black combat boot rests on the round table. My apartment is quite a large loft, my parents being well off bought it for me when I asked. I thought it'd be a nice place for me to get away for a while, what I didn't anticipate was how my pack doesn't like space, so wherever I go they follow. Whether I'm at my apartment or our base an archaic castle in the rural countryside just outside of Titan City, I'm always surrounded by my pack. I guess that's okay though, easier to keep an eye on them to make sure they don't get in any trouble. Not that they'd need my help if they did find themselves in trouble. I trained my pack myself so they are all adept at not only protecting themselves, but I trust them all with my own life. I thought it better for all of us to have what I call our pack names for when we're on the street because we live in a dangerous city and not even your own name is safe on a strangers lips. So the only time my pack uses our real names is when we are in the safety of our home, either at the castle or here in my loft. Anywhere else I am Rogue or Captain because I am the boss of The Titans and what I say goes, without protest. 

    I'm not surprised that Jean caught on to my thoughts, although I'm keeping my scents level we're just too close to hide things from each other. I am worrying, nothing major really, I sent Mikasa, known as Viper, and Armin, or Watchtower to go out for groceries an hour ago and they aren't back yet. That's a perfectly normal amount of time for them to be gone I just worry over my pack, because really, we're family and I'll always worry about them. Jean tugs on my black t shirt to get my attention. 

    I blink twice before responding, "How'd you figure it out?" I ask 

    "You twirl your lip ring when you're thinking too hard. So you wanna go for a cigarette break?" he sits up and nods his head in the direction of the door. 

    We stand up and head to the door grabbing our respective black jackets, black is pretty much the extent of our wardrobe colors here in Titan City where it's always raining. Not much to be colorful about here unless you're with your friends and family. We pull our jackets on and I grab my keys locking the door behind me as we jog down the stairs. The building I live in, or should I say  _we_ livein, has four floors so my apartment is the whole top floor, hence loft. At the second floor Jean takes out his cigarettes an I make my usual comment.

    "That is an awful habit you know?" I huff, he's never listened to my pleading for him to quit so I've begun believing he never will. 

    "You know this is an awful world? Nicotine is my get away," he puts a cigarette between his lips as we walk into the lobby towards the door, he sighs, "Why is it always raining in this fucking city?" 

    "Because we live in a sad city," I hum as I open the door with one hand, pulling my hood up with the other. He only grunts in response as we walk on our usual cigarette break path, which is really just the perimeter of our building. It's dark, probably after six maybe, the clouds don't help any with guessing the time though because they only make it darker out. I watch Jean's cigarette smoke as he blows it into the air where it floats up to mix with the misty air then disappearing. The street lamps just add to the rainy feel with their orange artificial light that cascades down onto the wet cement every couple of yards give or take the burnt out ones. I can hear distant police sirens crying out in the otherwise quiet night. Raindrops drip from our building onto the street forming puddles where the concrete is uneven. Speaking of puddles Jean just stepped in one. 

    "Motherfuck," he growls shaking his foot of the water, "Brand new pair dammit," I look down at his black vans with black rubber instead of white. 

    "They're nice," I chuckle

    "They were." 

    A feminine scream cuts out into our quiet night putting both Jean and I on high alert. It sounds as if it came from the west alley, one look at Jean, we agree. We both bolt towards what is most likely some sort of danger. My whole pack has a soft spot for women...most likely the cause of the ones we lost... Jean and I slow as we approach the alley, it's dark, completely really. If it weren't for our heightened senses we wouldn't be able to see shit. I motion Jean with my right hand to move to the left side of the alley opening so we can move in together from both sides. He gets in place as we move in slowly assessing the situation. There's four grown men, they're big, they've cornered three teenagers at the dead end of the alley. These situations are the exact reason I make my pack wear ear pieces. 

    I whisper into my earpiece quietly, "Hurricane, Killer, Pointblank, positions?" 

    Only a beat passes before Hurricane or Reiner answers, "Perimeter watch, southern end."

    "East side, Captain," Killer known as Annie comes in right after. 

    Finally Ymir or Pointblank calls in sounding like she's running, "Topping building over west alley, civilian scream heard, where do you need me Rogue?"

    "Killer, Hurricane, get to the west alley, three teenagers cornered there, I've got Casanova with me. Pointblank I need you in position to shoot if necessary. I've got four possible targets."

    They all answer at the same time with an, "Affirmative Captain." 

    Casanova and I move closer to the men, two of them are holding a shorter kid with raven hair, the two grown men are having trouble holding the kid down, that's why a third guy is holding a gun to his head. A taller alpha with dirty blond hair is holding the girl that seems to have screamed behind him. She has short red hair that's in pig tails and she's crying. The alpha's eyes are glowing white and he's snarling. The fourth guy seems to be the one calling the shots he's talking in a low voice. I have to concentrate my hearing to hear what he's saying. 

    "Tell your bitch to shut up. I don't know why I haven't shot her already," the man in charge growls and I see red. I can hear soft breathing nearing me, I look up just in time to watch Viper jump from the roof of one of the buildings making the alley, to the opposite alley wall to drop silently next to me. 

    "Calm down, I can smell your anger from a mile away," she speaks lowly tugging my jacket arm. Viper has been my sister since my parents adopted her when we were really little. 

    "In position Cap," Pointblank conveys

    "Hold," I say through a clenched jaw

    "Affirmative." 

    I motion Viper to be my backup and I move in. I vaguely notice the shine of the metal of Casanova's gun as he pulls it from his waistband. I'm pulled back to the men's conversation when he brings up the girl.

    "Vinny, bring me the girl, drop the boy."

    A higher pitched voice answers, "He won stay down himself, Pa." 

    "Then you put him down, now," 

    "Cas, I got right, you got left, Viper. I don't like this man." 

    "Gotcha Rogue," she answers and I can hear her small smile. 

    My growl cuts into the night like a knife through butter. The four men freeze in place. I won't lie, if you don't recognize my growl, you're probably dead. I walk up to the men with golden eyes glowing. A light on the building to the left of the alley decides to flicker on right at this moment shining a light on this little mess. The boss turns around with wide eyes, his mouth opens and closes as he tries to form words. 

    The girls eyes widen as her jaw drops in- excitement? Is she excited to see me? 

    "Oh my god it's Rogue, Farlan," she starts slapping the blond in the back from where she's hidden behind him, trying to stand next to him, only to be pushed back in place by the alpha. 

    My attention isn't on her long, no, now I'm looking at the short raven haired guy, my eyes narrow on him, _oh my god, he's an omega,_  he's a little beat up, not nearly as beat up at this assholes' body guards are though. It seems he fucked them up pretty well before they got an upper hand on him. I'm pretty impressed, he's a vicious little thing. I point to the two holding him and their eyes widen and they freeze in place. 

    "Put. Him. Down," I say evenly, it scares them more when you seem calm. 

    They drop their hands and the kid pushes them away roughly with his own growls. 

    I look to the boss, "We don't hurt women in my city, Ricardo. I really don't like it when people hurt women."

    "Ah, yes, sir I understand, I wasn't gonna hurt her. I would never, I was just messing around, right Vinny?" the man is someone I recognize. His name is Ricardo Reevie and he's a grade A douchebag. He's been playing by the rules so far so I've left him alone, but he certainly has my attention now. Coward is trying to get his son to speak for him. 

    "What kind of man throws his son under the bus to save his own ass?" Casanova comes out of the dark to stand on the other side of the alley. Ricardo only balks in response looking from me to Casanova repeatedly. 

    "You've been quite noisy tonight Ricardo. My friend here Hurricane," as I say his name he walks into the dim light to stand next to me crossing his arms to accentuate his biceps, "is gonna bring you somewhere where you can be as noisy as you'd like. Now be good and go with him, or..." I don't even have to tell Pointblank what to do, as soon as my sentence drawls down there's a red dot on Ricardo's chest. Team work. 

    He looks down at his chest and gulps audibly for us all to hear, he nods his head rapidly calling his men to follow him. Hurricane motions them to go ahead of him, and as Ricardo walks past me I whip my knife out and in one swift motion his hand that held the gun to the raven haired guy drops to the wet pavement. He screams in pain and I tut in response. 

    "Tch, Ricardo, what did I say about being loud?" he covers his mouth with his other hand to cover his pain ebbing it's way through his mouth, "You won't be laying a hand on these three again will you?" he shakes his head and Hurricane shoves him forward leaving Viper, Casanova and I alone with the trio. 

    "Was that really necessary?" Viper asks in disgust as she looks at the hand on the ground. 

    I look at the raven haired guy as I speak with a new emotion flooding through me, "He touched what wasn't his," his eyes widen a fraction, that's the only noticeable change on his stoic porcelain face. 

    "What're you gonna do to them?" he asks me in a low gravelly voice, I'm surprised he addressed me at all really, not many have the balls to. I like this one. 

    "Something awful probably," I shrug, "Hurricane has been a little stir crazy, I'm sure he'll take care of them just fine. Anymore questions?" when he doesn't reply I continue, "Are you hurt?" I walk up to him slowly waiting for that flinch away that people always do when they realize what a monster I am. But the thing is though, he doesn't. He doesn't flinch away, instead he drops his eyes. He is hurt. 

    "Where are you hurt?" I ask

    "They stabbed his side, please help him," the girl with red pig tails walks up to me carefully, "Please, he won't ask himself, even if he was dying he wouldn't." 

    "Isabel," the blond alpha starts

    "No Farlan, he's hurt, he needs help," she argues and Casanova, Viper, and I just look at each other thinking the same thing. This trio is fighting in front of a bunch of infamous pack members like we aren't even here. These people are great, what the fuck. 

    "We can't..." he looks at the ground

    "We  _have to._ " 

    As they bicker the raven starts to get a little pale, more so than his creamy skin, he looks like he's going to fall. I rush up to him as he sways catching him, he doesn't look so great. Not at all. The red head gasps, but I ignore her, instead focusing on the guy in my arms. 

    "Hey," I say softly and he looks at me, "stay awake, tell me your name?" I pick him up bridal style. I can hear Casanova in the background talking to the blond alpha and the red head beta, "I'm going to the loft, bring them," I mouth into the head piece focusing all my attention on the dark haired boy in my arms

    He looks at me with a face I don't recognize, "Wh, why the fuck you wanna know my name?" I guess that face was confusion

    I chuckle as I near the apartment building, "So I can call you by your name instead of 'kid', Casanova get the door," I say and he runs ahead of me to open the door. The red head follows me, then the blond, then Viper and Casanova. The lobby guy says nothing, he gets paid to say nothing. God only knows we've walked in here in worse condition than this. Viper presses the button for the elevator and it dings and opens. I walk in and we all cram in. 

    "Grenade, and Watchtower are upstairs I've already warned them. They think you're insane," Viper says quietly

    I snort, "What else is new." 

    "You guys all have really cool names!" the beta pipes and I smile. She looks really young, like younger than I hope she really is. She looks like thirteen, but my guess is sixteen? She's really short, thin, and damn if her smile isn't blinding I don't know what is. The blond sighs as if she's embarrassing him and I just find that even more funny. He's tall, maybe roughly the same height as Casanova, so a couple inches shorter than me and I'm 6'1". His blond hair looks really fluffy, but it's a little matted as if he hasn't showered recently. The boy in my arms seems to have lost consciousness which isn't good. The elevator dings and we shuffle out no one has to open the door because Grenade throws the door open to look at the mess before him. 

    "You were serious?!" he shouts surprised I push past him to take the boy to the table we have where we stitch each other up on to the side of the room. Casanova and Grenade are bickering quietly but I'm ignoring them as I place the boy on the soft cloth that's covering the table. His black shirt is darkened with blood. The red head and Farlan? I think that's his name are by my side immediately. I turn to look at them, silently asking for permission to take his shirt off. As stupid as it seems. 

    "Well, what are you waiting for?!" the girl shouts causing the whole room to look at her with narrowed eyes. No one raises their voice at me. I don't hold it against her. She notices and shrinks back next to Farlan, I whistle at my pack calling them off. Farlan looks at me nodding my head as if he knows what I didn't want to ask. I pull the boys bodied shirt away from his body and over his head. The stab wound isn't pretty, but it isn't fatal thank God. 

    "Watchtower," I call and he's by my side in a second, I look up at the blond alpha, "how is he with pain?" 

    "It's like a second nature to him," he shrugs. 

_Fuck, that's awful._ _He's just like me._  

    I just nod my head as Watchtower cleans his wound with antiseptic. Once he's done I already have the materials ready to stitch him up. I don't ask for his name. I don't want to know it unless he himself tells me it. I don't want to violate his privacy at a time when he couldn't protect it himself. He's well built for an omega, he looks pretty solid, like it would've taken more than a stab wound to keep him down. They must've threatened the girl to keep him quiet. That's the only way I think the guys got a hand on him at all is if they put his friends in danger. An omega without a leash, now that is something to behold. Not that omegas need leashes, just that they are usually more easy going than this one.  _He's like Krista, a fighter._ A part of me somewhere deep inside is tying ropes around this trio, to keep them here. They look like a bunch of runaways to tell you the truth. A dangerous part of my mind wants to take them in, I want to train them, keep them safe, and that's a dangerous mind set to have because once my mind is set on something it doesn't change until I get it. I'm a stubborn fuck. I can't think of this right now. I growl to myself quietly as if I'm chiding myself. Watchtower's clear blue eyes are picking me apart and I know he has the answer even before my warning growl tells him to back off and he averts his gaze. His wound is thin, but deep, a clean cut. Done by a professional and that pisses me off. Clear head. Breathe. The only noise he makes when I start stitching is a soft grunt, otherwise he's quiet. I work quickly, with expert hands making a clean row as not to leave a scar.

    Once I'm done I cut the wire tying it neatly before putting everything neatly down and walking to the door, then through it and down the first flight of stairs. Once I'm down the second flight of stairs I lean against the wall. My breathing is ragged and my eyes are flashing between my normal turquoise and my wolf's golden. They continue to flicker back and forth as I try to regulate my breathing to figure out what the fuck is going on. I punch the white wall and the metal dents inward crumpling under my fist. That is alloy steel reenforced to withstand a whole brigades worth of bullets, and I just bent it with  _my fist._

    "Holy shit," I stare at the wall and wince hearing a set of feet clambering down the stairs. I already know who it is. 

    I can already hear his angry tone starting to chide me for being reckless. He stops a few steps above where I'm leant against the wall at the bottom of the second staircase. He walks down to stand with his back against the wall with his arms crossed. He's pissed, no, furious. 

    "I know what you're going to say-" I start

    "Know what I'm going to say? Eren I'm  _bullshit_ , what are you trying to do? You brought a bunch of rugrats into our  _private home._ A place that is supposed to be a secret. We don't even fucking know them!" his voice gets louder and I growl instinctually until I bite it down. 

    "I know," I sigh

    "You know," he scoffs, "well that's good, Eren, I'm really glad you know what you're doing is reckless because you could get us all killed-" 

    I jump up off the wall to stand straight, " _Don't,_ don't you _dare_ tell me that, _Casanova,_ " I don't know I'm throwing feral growls around until Hurricane's arms are encasing me pulling me away from Jean down the staircase, "Sunuvabitch," I growl letting myself be taken away from him. 

    "I was gone ten minutes, babe what happened?" Reiner jokes

    "Not in the mood." 

    We walk down to the lobby where we sit on the couch in the corner tucked away from the door. He sighs and instead of trying to talk to me he puts his head on my shoulder nuzzling into my neck. 

    "You smell like anger," he huffs

    "I feel like anger," I sigh leaning my own head against his. 

    "You wanna know what we did you Ricardo and his goons?" he says hopefully

    "You didn't kill them did you?" I ask rubbing my face

    "Nah, but my truck needed a ride so I strapped them to the roof and drove around the city a little," I laugh loudly and have to cover my mouth to quiet myself, he smiles against my neck, "Yeah, Vinny pissed himself," he laughs himself as he sits up straight, "I even drove backwards and closed my eyes and had Killer steer. Oh my God you should have seen their faces. They were crying, it was amazing. After we got bored we threw them in the river with handcuffs on. You can swim with handcuffs on right?" he asks and I burst out laughing

    "God Reiner, you think of this as an afterthought. Yes, as long as you didn't bind their feet, they'll be okay. I mean, as long as he didn't bleed out. Whoops," I shake my head to myself, "That was messy."

    "Yeah, I know, you aren't usually so messy. Nah we threw him outside the emergency room doors. He's okay I guess. What's with that omega that's got you so fucked?" 

    I stare at him with wide eyes, "Yeah Rogue, I noticed. So it is him, jesus you're a wreck. Get yourself together bro. Do you actually like him?"

    "Like who?" Casanova walks up to us tentatively looking to me asking for permission and I give it with a nod of my head. 

    Reiner looks at me and I throw my hands up, "The omega's got Eren in a rut," Reiner laughs, expecting Jean to laugh also, but he chokes on his spit instead.

    He looks at me with a cross between hurt and astonishment, "You like him?" he asks and I can't figure out why he's looking at me like a kicked puppy. 

    "Um, I don't know. I just-I don't know okay. I don't even know him yet, I just need to breathe." I rub my face with my hands. I realize how tired I am for the first time tonight.

    Reiner throws an arm around my shoulders, "You don't have to know babycakes, that's what your instincts are for!" he laughs loudly and I shove him off. 

    "Ugh, I'm exhausted, what're we doing with they kids?" I ask the two

    "They aren't really as young as we think," Jean starts, "the girl, Isabel, is seventeen, the alpha, Farlan is twenty one, and the hurt omega, Levi, is nineteen," Jean continues talking, but I stop listening as soon as he says the omega's name

     _Levi,_ his name is Levi. Ugh, as soon as I start thinking about how I like his name I know I'm toast. I'm not even gonna admit I'm repressing an incoming rut that I don't want to believe Levi caused. He wasn't even  _conscious_ come on now. What the fuck, Eren. I can hear NSync in my fucking head.

     _Bye bye bye baby, bye bye bye._

    

 

     

    

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I totally wasn't up all night writing this, nope. 
> 
> Tell me what you think guys!! Feedback me!


	2. Jesus Christ You Guys Are Like Fucking Ninjas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gives the trio an opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. Gosh.  
> I have gotten SO much positive feedback from you all my little heart can't take it, you're all so sweet and perfect, than you!!  
> I'm so happy you guys love my fic, I can't wait to give you more(:

 

    I walk back into the loft followed by Hurricane and Casanova with whom I've made up with. He's really the only one that'll dare run his mouth at me besides Viper, but she's my sister. I'll admit that I let him because he's my best friend and he knows how to get through to me more so than others. He gets me to think and sometimes I need to think instead of run on instincts. The loft is in a sleepy haze. There's soft music playing from the stereo and everyone's getting ready for sleep. Since the loft is one wide open space besides the two bathrooms we sleep in front of the floor to ceiling windows to the back of the apartment. Out the window you can see the whole city. It's still raining as it is perpetually, but the city does have a beauty to it. Even though the beauty is just one big camouflage, almost as if all the shining lights and colorful windows on the buildings can hide the ugly that resides in the city. It can't, but it tries every night. In front of the windows are thick memory foam pads that cover the whole area. Along with several thousand pillows and assorted blankets. All sorts of spares are in the closet by the bathroom to the right of the big windows. Grenade, Pointblank, and Watchtower are cuddled up together in the sleeping space fast asleep.

    Killer looks up from her spot on the couch against the wall by the door when we walk in, Farlan is sat on her other side with the young girl, Isabel, curled into his side asleep. He also looks up. Viper is on the floor in front of Killer, Killer was previously playing with her long black hair. I hear the toilet flush in the bathroom to the right of the where we're standing as the door opens to reveal Levi. He's wearing a red shirt that looks a little large on him-  _is that my shirt?_ I take a deep breath to calm myself as his eyes catch mine. Silver pools study me as if he expects me to speak first.  _What am I supposed to say?_  Hurricane closes the door making me blink. As he walks by me he subtly whispers "Talk to him," then hides it with a yawn heading to our sleeping area where he settles down next to Watchtower. Casanova coughs behind me and I ignore him to speak to Levi. 

    "How do you feel?" I ask him as he walks to sit on the sectional next to where Isabel is sleeping on Farlan. I follow him as if I'm a puppy rather than an infamous pack leader with a rep sheet as long as the Nile. I have a feeling this will become a new habit... I sit next to him and Casanova watches me carefully from what I can see out of the corner of my eyes.

    "A lot better than I was, thanks for that," he says as he looks down as Isabel with a ghost of a fond smile. 

    I only smile, "You're welcome, it's not like I was going to let you die. Can I ask you both something?" when Farlan realizes I addressed them both he looks up along with Levi to watch me carefully, "I don't know you three very well, and as you may know, I don't do this. I don't bring strangers into my home. But what has happened couldn't be helped, I did what I needed to do. I'd like to give you an opportunity that I don't give many people, but I'm going to need your word that I can trust you," I watch Farlan as he frowns slightly contemplating my words carefully, "I want to trust you three, so let me trust you by joining my pack. You don't have to give me an answer tonight, I don't expect one now. I want you to really think about this, because this isn't deciding which shirt to wear, this is deciding to trust me and my pack like you three trust each other. This is dedicating yourselves to something you may not understa-" I'm cut off by Farlan which makes me sort of angry at first.

    "We understand what you have here, sir. I'm sorry for interrupting, but your pack, The Titans, you're practically a legend. A very silent one. Seeing you in person, watching you work as a pack. You're incredible. You aren't a regular cut and dry pack, you are a family, something we've never really had besides each other," Farlan starts and I try to ignore the way Levi's eyes cast down, "The dedication you have, the trust, is much like what we have, it would be an honor to join your pack. But I agree that maybe tomorrow would be a better time to decide when not only Isabel is awake, but when our head's are cleared of tonight's events. Again, I am sorry for interrupting sir," Farlan's eyes drop in submission to my surprise. Having an alpha that is a stranger give submission so easily is the utmost respect one could give. I find I'll be thoroughly disappointed if they choose otherwise tomorrow. 

    I clear my throat as a hint for him to look back up, he seems to understand immediately, "I'm glad you interrupted me, because your words were worth being cut off short. Thank you Farlan, in this city it can be difficult to find good people, I'm glad it's not as hard as I originally thought." 

    Casanova walks toward the windows swiftly, but not before eliciting a low growl.  _What is up with him tonight?_ My eyes aren't the only ones that follow him to a sitting position on the mats. Silver eyes study his every movement carefully, almost  _skillfully._

 

    Soon enough everyone is asleep other than Viper and I. We stand in front of the windows staring down at the city, knowing fully well that right now, our city is a war zone. This late at night is not a time to be out, no matter how well trained we are. No one is safe now, not past midnight. Viper seems to be thinking about something heavily, I decide to wait for her to calculate her words before she speaks them. I look back out unto the city I pledged to protect after my father left the pack name to me to continue on. I still remember the day he told me he was retiring with my mom. 

 

     _"Now Eren, you know your mom and I are getting old," my father starts from where he's stood on the porch of our beach house in Trost, he runs his hand through his salt and pepper scruff choosing his words carefully as he watches my mom and sister run_ _around on the beach in front of us shouting at each other. My mom is laughing holding a squirt gun chasing Mikasa around as she shoots her with the water. I have a feeling I know where this conversation is going and it scares me._

_"You're eighteen Eren, that's how old I was when my father gave me this talk. I still remember the day. He had a beer in one hand and a cigar in the other and told me something I'll never forget. He said to me, 'In this world Grisha, you have to fight just to breathe your own air,' he started talking about how he was too old to take care of the pack anymore. Told me his pack was tired, he said they needed a rest, needed to retire. A life of fighting to breathe your own air isn't an easy one. There's a lot of fucking people in this world, Eren, and they're all breathing the same air. I can't take care of Titan City anymore son," he turns to look at me with tired teal eyes. He does look old, he has deep lines that have formed between his eyebrows over time, "I need you to take care of our city Eren, because in my old years now I can't do it anymore, not to the standards our city deserves. There's good people in that city, Eren, and they need you. They need you son, and I need you to take care of them. Can you do that for me?"_

_I stood there looking at him with wide eyes, how was I supposed to run a pack? Let alone The Titans? I can't, I'm not as good as my dad, what if I fuck up and ruin everything? Our name? My father reads my face like he can hear my thoughts and he puts a heavy hand on my shoulder._

_"Eren, I trust you. You won't mess this up. This isn't algebra son, this is instinct. You're going to be amazing, they're going to know your name son. You just have to make that name for yourself. Don't let them see you down. Titan City needs it's Titans, without us Eren, there's no hope for the humanity of that city to last."_

_My mom and Mikasa walk up to us with smiles adorning their beautiful faces, their sundresses look wet as if they wrestled themselves into the ocean._

_My mother puts her hands on her hips in a disapproving manner, "Now Grisha," she starts, "you didn't start the talk without me did you now?"_

_My father holds his hands up as to surrender, "Sorry love," he smiles. My whole life they've always smiled and I've cherished that._

_"Eren," my mom walks up to me, she's shorter than me so she holds my shoulders to pull me down to hug her, once she has her arms around me and her head on my shoulder she speaks, "you take care of your pack as if they're Mikasa and you're swatting away the boys that aren't worthy of her. Your pack is your family, you just gotta go find them baby," she pulls away and smiles at me with that beautiful smile I adore so much. Her eyes crinkle slightly and her dimples show along with perfectly straight teeth. I'll never get tired of her smile._

_"Of course, Mikasa will always be by your side to set you straight also. You'll be okay, Eren. It just takes time sometimes to get to being okay."_

 

    

    It's been five years since then,  _holy shit_ _I'm old,_  and I've run The Titans well just like my dad said I would. Not without casualties though, just the thought of them has my side burning  where their names are tattooed in red. Looking at Mikasa I see her remembrance tattoo, four small red circles on the inside of her right wrist. We all have remembrance tattoos of The Fallen. We vowed that horrible day never to forget, and we enforced that vow with getting tattoos. My whole pack has a bunch of tattoos. When Mikasa, Jean and I started out the pack we decided we needed something to bond ourselves to the pack, as one would devout themselves to something through life's work. So we decided on two separate tattoos, one being our pack name tattooed on our chest right over our heart, as not to forget who we are. Then two wings that start on our shoulder blades to spread down the top of our shoulders ending down our biceps in feathers. The right wing is a deep green and the left white as snow. These tattoos are what makes our pack different from the others. Most pack tattoos are the pack's name and when I think about that it really doesn't have much significance other than saying 'I am in ___ pack' it's just so traditional and _mindless_ , but ours are symbols of freedom because in my pack you are free. We have wings as a reminder that we aren't defined by our wolf, we aren't our wolf's prisoner, we control our wolf. As long as we are in control, we are free. 

    Mikasa turns to me looking at me with those dark brown eyes of hers, "Are you sure you can trust them, Eren?" she asks quietly 

    I look behind me to where Levi is sleeping on the chaise part of the sectional all curled up in himself, it can't be comfortable with his wound. As I watch him sleep I answer her simply, "I have to." 

 

    Once Mikasa goes to sleep I walk over to Levi covering him with an extra blanket gently as not to wake him up, I almost don't hear his quiet voice.

    "Is that your real name?" his grey eyes peak open as the blanket falls from my hands, I stare at him as my mind tries to decide what to do. He's not supposed to know my name, not yet at least. Fuck. 

    I pull away from him turning my back to him while running though my hands through my messy brown hair frustratedly until I sigh and drop them to my sides. I twist back to face him and notice his eyes never left me. I watch him carefully as I try to read his eyes, he looks  _gentle_ for the first time since I've seen him. 

    "Yes, now go to sleep Levi," I say quietly as I turn on him to lay down next to Viper, I already expected Casanova to be right next to where I usually sleep. I'm beginning to believe his possessiveness is something more than pack love...

 

 ~~

 

    I wake up at the same time I do every day, before my pack, before the sun comes up. I try to play it off as 'I'm the leader so I must rise first' type of shit, but really I just can't sleep much. Not when my dreams are full of  _their_ bodies all shot and broken. I shake my head as to shoo the thought away. There's a heavy arm across my waist and I actually groan in protest. I hear a quiet chuckle causing me to sit up on my elbows to find the source. Levi is sat on the couch with his legs crisscrossed and hands around a mug, which smells like it has Annie's black tea in it. She won't mind, I suppose. He sips the cup as to hide his small smile. I look back to the arm around my waist, and of course it's Jean's arm wrapped around me possessively. I growl as I push it off carefully causing him to mewl in his sleep in protest. I'm not looking forward to having to talk about him about this. It can't continue to go on, I love him, but not like this. I really don't want to hurt him, but he can't live like this constantly pursuing me, and I can't live like this either. We aren't children anymore, he should be able to take it. That's what I say to myself as I stand up and walk towards the kitchenette across the room. 

    Levi stands up to follow me taking a seat at the bar on a stool as I quietly begin to make myself a pot of coffee. It's how I usually wake my pack up, when they smell coffee they practically jump up. I find myself not rushing to make it. I turn to Levi slowly taking in his slight bedhead and wrinkled shirt,  _my wrinkled shirt._

    "Good morning Levi," I smile as he puts the mug on the counter.

    "Morning Eren," he purrs 

    I only roll my eyes at him and mutter, "You aren't supposed to know that yet," as I put water in the coffee machine. 

    "Yet? You were planning on telling me?" he asks with a slight crease forming between his brows.

    "If you choose to become a part of my pack, of course I was," I say as though it's obvious, is it not?

    His porcelain cheeks have a dusting of pink on them and I have to hold the counter in a vice grip as to calm myself. He notices quickly concern washing away his pink cheeks.

    "Are you okay?" he asks quietly

    I turn around back to the coffee to scoop out the right amount into the filter, "If you continue to make that face I'm going to need chains," I growl lowly then snap my mouth shut.  _Did I really just say that?_ _Oh fuck me._ There's a small noise that comes from behind me, turning I find Levi holding his hand over his mouth with wide eyes. I chuckle, "Did you just squeak?" 

    He drops his hand eyes glaring instantly as he frowns, "Did I just squeak, no of course I didn't squeak, I don't squeak," he huffs angrily causing me to grin widely, "Don't fucking look at me like that. I didn't squeak. I uhm, I saw dust on this counter that I didn't know was there, you should really clean this shit. Disgusting." 

    I laugh and he growls causing me to laugh louder, I wake up Pointblank who sits up angrily. 

    "What's so fucking funny at 5:00 in the morning Rogue," she huffs standing up and heading to us where she takes her mug out of the cabinet putting it on the counter beside Levi. 

    "There better be coffee made when I get out of the bathroom," she says before she closes the bathroom door. 

    Watchtower wakes up the second the coffee starts brewing and is by my side in just as quickly, "Coffee?" he whines 

    "It's being made," I chuckle 

    "Did you say coffee?" Jean sits up as Marco throws the covers off himself roughly

    "Coffee?!" he shouts

    Reiner groans suddenly, "What the fuck Grenade?" he speaks before putting a pillow over his face

    "Five more minutes, can I ask for five more fucking minutes before Grenade loses his shit," Killer growls as Viper cuddles closer to her. 

    "I am making the coffee everyone calm their tits," I speaks clearly for everyone to hear.

    "DID YOU SAY COFFEE?" there's a loud screech that erupts through the room causing everyone to whip out the first immediate weapon they have on them and point it at the source of the noise. Killer, Viper, and Hurricane who were all still sleeping are now wide awake. Viper has two knives in her hands, Killer has her handgun pointed towards Isabel, and Hurricane has both fists up in a fighting pose. Those around me, Watchtower, Grenade, Pointblank, and Casanova are just about the same. Watchtower has his pocketknife in one hand, Grenade has his gun leveled at the small girl, while Pointblank is holding a can of hairspray in one hand and a lighter in another.  Casanova is standing in front of me with handguns in both hands. 

    "Jesus Christ you guys are like fucking ninjas," Isabel laughs like she didn't just almost died. A collective sigh is shared and everyone lowers their weapons much to  Farlan's relief. He holds his hand to his chest as if to stop his beating heart, blond hair messy and sticking up oddly from sleeping. The clicks of guns being unloaded fills the room as the coffee maker beeps loudly three times. 

    This is going to be a long day. 

   

    Once everyone has had their coffee and is dressed ready to start the day we all collect by the couch to hear whether Farlan, Levi, and Isabel will join our pack. Levi, Farlan, and Isabel sit next to each other on the couch. Annie sits with Mikasa on her lap at one end of the couch while Ymir lays across the chaise at the other end. Reiner, Jean, and Marco are all sat at the bar while Armin stands next to me where I'm leant against the wall by the TV across from the couch. Isabel looks confused as to why we're all waiting because she was asleep when I gave my speech. 

    Ymir gets tired of the silence so she decides to end it very bluntly, "So are you gonna join us or what?" she says as she stares at the huge chest by the windows fondly. In that chest are all our weapons that we have here, including her favorite sniper riffle. 

    Isabel begins to babble incoherently while Levi and Farlan look at each other for a second before Levi speaks. 

    He looks at me as he talks, never once dropping my gaze, "We will join your pack." 

    "Alright, cool, can we go now?" Ymir asks as she makes a beeline for the chest.

    I only smile, "Suit up!" I order and as Isabel looks terribly confused my pack all head to the chest to grab their shit. 

    Ymir stands obediently in front of the chest to wait until I get my gear before she gets her own. The chest is ancient, it's wooden with patterns carved into it, the lock on it can only be opened by someone who knows it's code. I've redesigned the lock on it to a newer one, but with an old fashioned twist. It still has a four dials with the numbers, but if you put one wrong number in the chest will alert an alarm to everyone's head piece. My pack never puts in a wrong number. I trained them endlessly until they were perfect at it. Once I put the code in the chest opens and I grab my gear. I grab my thigh holster for my Beretta 9mm with the gun inside and strap it to my right thigh. Taking my left thigh holster holding my Beretta px4 Storm I strap that with my left hand while I grab my third gun, a Ruger P89 and stuff it into my waist band behind my back. One pocket knife goes in my right front pocket, another in my left, and a third I clip to my waist band on my right hip. Two extra cartridges for each gun I stuff into the inside pockets of my black jacket. Along with a smoke bomb and a couple fire crackers, you never know. My jacket already has a knife in a holster clipped to this inside and also several lighters because Jean is an asshole and always forgets his. Once I'm set I walk away from the chest to grab my keys off the wall where several different keys hang. 

    Isabel has long gotten over her confusion, she's now being held back by Farlan so she doesn't run up to the weapons chest. I have a feeling she's going to be a hard person to train. It'll be a task to get her to stop talking, let alone sit still and listen. I need to teach her about weapons before I ever let her hold one, she's so young I really hate having to put her in danger. I rub my hand across my jaw and notice the slight scruff there, I need to shave. In minutes my pack is ready, everyone in their gear standing with me by the door.

    Reiner grabs his keys to his truck and shouts, "I'll take Shrimpy and Pig Tails. Come on Killer," he speaks as he herds Farlan and Isabel out the door with his huge arms around their shoulders. You can hear Farlan protesting about the nickname as they go down the stairs, while Isabel is only singing, and Killer follows reluctantly. 

    "Levi you're with me, Cas do you-" he cuts me off abruptly 

    "I'll go with Grenade," he states firmly as he grabs Marco's keys and drags the boy out the door, Armin follows after them, but not before glancing at me briefly. He knows, and he knows I do too. Mikasa doesn't get the chance to take her keys because Ymir swipes them up first dragging the girl out.

    "Come on Viper, momma needs to shoot her gun," when Mikasa protests Ymir throws her over her shoulder and carries her out the door as she angrily shouts insults and pleas to put her down, then death threats. 

    This leaves Levi and I standing alone in the newly silent loft, he shamefully looks me up and down before smirking as his eyes finally land on my own.  _Who's the alpha here? Stop that._

    "What kind of car do you have?" he asks as his head nods to the keys in my hand. 

    I grin, "You'll see." 

    

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took a while and I'm sorry, but I'm still working out the story, but oh my, was that a cliff hanger? Whoops.
> 
> This fic is just beginning and I can't wait to keep going.
> 
> GOSH YOU PEOPLE ARE ALL SO NICE
> 
> FEEDBACK ME
> 
> I NEED YOUR COMMENTS
> 
> ~ <3 C


	3. Crying Is Just A Sign That You Know How To Feel Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio settle into their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IM SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG.
> 
> WE GOT TWO PUPPIES AND THEY ARE HANDFULS AND I'VE HAD LIKE ZERO FREE TIME
> 
> FORGIVE ME LOVES <3 ]
> 
> WARNING!!!  
> there is an nonconsensual kiss  
> and some blood and violence, but I made the tag like that for a reason
> 
> I'M BACK GUYS ARE YOU READY?  
> I'm gonna update my tags guys

 

 

     **Levi**

 

    Rogue takes me down the numerous flights of stairs, but he doesn't take the last flight to the lobby. Instead, he walks up to one of the seemingly blank white walls that surround the stairs. He puts his palm up to the wall and my eyes widen a fraction as a red light seems to move from the tips of his fingers down his hand to his wrist as if it's scanning his hand. A sudden voice has me jumping back a few steps. 

    "Welcome Rogue," a computer-like voice speaks.

    "Hey Susan, I've got a friend with me so allow him in okay?" Rogue speaks to her as if she's a human,  _what the fuck?_

    "As you wish," as soon as the voice stops, a process begins that sounds like numerous locks being opened as a door cracks a fraction out of the wall. 

     _What on earth._

Rogue turns to me with a smirk as he opens the door and motions me inside. I follow right behind him stopping as soon as I enter the room, it's complete darkness, the door shuts on it's own pushing me into Eren and I'm thankful he can't see my slight blush. The sound of switches being flipped is quickly drowned out by the sound of the lights coming on one row at a time in a sort of booming noise. I'm momentarily blinded as I hear a quiet chuckle. 

    "I should've told you to close your eyes, sorry Levi." 

    I only half hear him because my attention is being caught by the room, it's larger than I originally thought. It's almost the size of an airplane hanger jeez, it has high ceilings with huge white lights, and four pristine white walls. I'm impressed with how clean it is for such a dirty city. It seems like there's a bunch of cars missing that were in here and I'm guessing those are the ones the rest of the pack left in. The only car left is a white 69 Mustang with blue racing stripes across the hood of the car. I'm drawn to it as I slowly walk up to admire the car, there doesn't seem to be a scratch on it for a car so old. Thinking about cars makes me think of Kenny, he loves them and taught me as much as he knows. I try not to dwell on the thought of Kenny too long, it'll only upset me. I can feel Eren's eyes on me from where he's lent against the wall closest to the car. I'm almost too afraid touch it as I stand in front of it, I can only gawk at the beauty of it as Rogue smirks in my peripheral vision. 

    I whip around to look at him in one swift movement of my heel, he doesn't even flinch, " _This_ is your car?" I ask almost incredulously as I try to rein in my excitement. 

    He smiles as he leans away from the wall to make his way towards me, stopping when he's stood by my side, "Yes, she's my pride and joy. Are you ready to go now or should I wait until you're finished gawking?" he grins at me as I huff at him. 

    "No, let's go. Where are we going again?" I ask as I walk around the car to the passenger side door, the increased space between Eren and I gives me a moment to breathe as my omegan instincts calm down. He's such a strong alpha his scent is almost as overpowering as it in intoxicating. 

    He doesn't answer at first, instead unlocking the car and getting in so I'm forced to follow positioning myself in the passenger seat as I try not to think about how long this ride may be at the same time how long I'm going to be stuck in a confined space with just Eren and I. He puts the keys in the ignition before turning to me with a mischievous glint in his turquoise eyes.

    "You'll see," the glint never leaves his eyes as he turns the key and the engine roars to life before beginning to purr. 

    I don't look at him as I speak, instead I look out in front of the car where it's positioned behind what seems to be a garage door, "That's hot." 

    "You may want to buckle up," he smirks before revving the engine as the garage door slowly opens, I comply quickly fearing for my life for a brief second before he peels out of the garage and down a wide alley way. He races through the streets as we get farther and farther away from the city I know so well. Where the hell are we going? We're heading towards an end of the city I've never been to before, although I'm pretty sure this way leads out of the city into a rural area. Rogue holds nothing back and if I had the nerve to look at the gages I'm positive we've been driving around 70 or 80mph all the way through the city. I can't say I'd drive slow in this car though, I'd drive just the same to be able to hear the engine growling happily as if it wants to drive at this speed, if not faster. I turn to Eren watching as he shifts the gears with the stick while kicking the clutch. It's effortless for him, a guy that can drive a stick like this is undoubtably hot as hell. 

     _What did I just say?_

    I mean, I understand that I think Eren is attractive, but my mind is saying these things like it's a completely normal thought. Like I think about how attracted I am to him everyday. Wait, I need to slow down. I shake my head as if I'm trying to physically clear it as I look away from him, instead to the road ahead. We just passed a sign saying 'Leaving Titan City'. I think I'd rather save these thoughts for when I'm not sitting directly next to the man in my head, for fear of giving off any scents. If I haven't already that is...

    "Hey," Eren's voice is soft as I turn my head to meet his bright eyes,  _shit,_ "Are you okay? Your scents are a little wild, are you nervous?" his eyes are soft and there's a warm smile on his face as if he's trying to be gentle. I didn't really know he could be gentle after what I saw last night. 

    I stare at him for a minute trying to formulate some sort of comprehensible sentence, "Uhm, I'm okay, just thinking too much I guess," yeah, that was helpful. Please don't ask, please don't ask, please don't ask. 

    "Is there anything I can do?" he draws his eyes away from me back to the road and I let out a quiet breathe I didn't know I was holding. 

    What can he do? Can you stop being so attractive that you're drawing me to you like a moth to a flame? K thanks. What the hell is going on with me, I've never been like this before with an alpha, I've always been able to control myself, never actually felt attracted to one before. Hell, I've lived with one for years and never thought of him like this. What is it about you, I want to shake you and yell at you for fucking with my inner omega, but at the same time I wanna kiss you and bite that silver lip ring of yours. Levi Ackerman pull yourself together you are nineteen years old, not some lovestruck middle school girl. I've always controlled my weaker omega traits, but with you I feel like dropping on my knees and submitted baring my neck for you to do as you plea- _I do not submit to anyone. Stop_ it.Fuck, I feel like shouting, why can't I just stop thinking about this, my mind just won't shut the fuck up and I can't breathe. Every time I do all I can smell is rain, campfire, and _Alpha musk_. Just completely  _Eren, everywhere._ I can't get away..I don't want to get away. I want more..I want to be- 

    My thoughts are cut off by a soft noise that seems to calm me immediately. What- did Eren just croon? I blink my eyes, once, twice, thrice, then I realize we've stopped moving and seem to be on the side of a dirt road. I didn't even notice we stopped. I turn my head to be met with fierce golden eyes that seem to be lit up with flames of- concern? I can't look away from them, I only blink to show my own icy blue eyes staring back into his fire-like stare. My nerves seem to have disappeared as Eren blinks turning away only to look back at me with his bright ocean eyes. As if respondng almost, my own eyes turn back to their normal stormy gray as I look quickly down at my lap. 

    "I- I've never done that before...I thought I was gonna fuck it up, but you were just so upset and I wanted to help. I'm sorry-" 

    I cut him of before he can blabber any longer, "No, thank you. It- It helped a lot.. I don't know what just happened, I'm sorry," I look up to see a small smile grace upon his face, a sweet smile. 

     _I do know what happened, I'm just not gonna believe it yet._

 

 

    The rest of the car ride is relatively quiet other than soft music playing after Rogue turned on the radio. I watch out the window as we drive deeper and deeper into some sort of farmland as the trees get thicker. The white Mustang surely won't be white anymore after driving down all these dirt roads kicking up shit. I wonder how much longer, but Eren seems to read my thoughts as he answers. 

    "Not much further. We had to pick out a place that no one could ever find on their own, had to be safe." 

    Safe from what, I wonder. It's now that I think about for the first time how little I know about Eren and his pack, about their past, or daily lives. Just yesterday they were only silent heroes. Everyone knows about the Titans, but not many have actually seen them, they really are like secret saviors. Albeit, violent heroes.  

    The road seems to disappear up ahead and I stare at it questionably as Eren doesn't seem to slow down. It looks as if a forest begins abruptly and your only choice is to turn back around, but Eren slows down to about 20mph as we drive through the seemingly impossible. My eyes widen when the tree's branches brush perfectly aside to allow the car to enter. Not even one leaf falls as we pass into what looks like a fairy tale. The dirt road has turned a darker shade, as if this dirt is wet. I can no longer see the sky, all I can see is the straight dirt road with the fairy tale trees on either side of the path every few feet creating a canopy over the car. It's amazing really as I sit up in my seat to look up at the treetops as we cruise slowly. Isabel must've had a field day with this. We make our way further down the road and the trees slowly begin to get further apart on either side of the road until the trees open up to reveal an arched stone bridge. Looking up, the bridge isn't the only beautiful stone piece, no, my eyes are met with a gigantic archaic castle. The outside of the castle is slowly being covered in lively green ivy that climbs up the sides of the castle. It's gorgeous, it makes me wonder how old it is, or who is was built for. We drive over the bridge, looking down at a river that seems to lead to a lake, I can see small fish in the water causing bubbles to lead to the surface. _Jesus,_ _this is beautiful_ , the whole right side of the castle is reflected in the smooth glass like blue water, creating a twin castle that looks toward the sky. Speaking of the sky, the sun is out, I can't even remember the last time I've seen true sunlight. Titan City never has sunlight, I've lived in it's eternal rain and gloom my whole life, but _this, this place is alive._  The sky is blue and I can almost imagine the princesses and princes that must've lived in this castle, like their own pieces of sunshine. I can't believe I'm imagining fairy tale creatures, but this world, this place, I can't even begin to believe it's real. That a place can be this beautiful. 

    Once over the bridge, the dirt road turns to grey cobblestone that leads under two large arches that are connected to the castle. Speaking of the castle, the huge stone structure looks solid, as if it could withstand anything, it's huge walls tower over everything in this little piece of fantasy. Large windows line the front of the castle, I was expecting some grand front doors, but it seems like this could possibly be the back of the building? I can only imagine how much sunlight must come through those massive windows. I can't even tell how many floors it has, but it has to be more than five, at what must be one of the highest floors there's a long hallway that stretches across the entire back of the castle that is open to the air. The hallway ends in a perch that oversees the gorgeous lake. I think I could sit up there all day staring at the water. The sunsets must be heavenly. 

    Before I can study any more we're driving under the left arch going through a tunnel. Once through the other side my jaw drops.

    The vast lake is only walking distance away as Er- Rogue turns left as to not drive directly into the water. The sun glistens off the water causing sparkles to erupt across the surface, there's wildflowers as far as my eyes can see and a field that seems to run endlessly to the left of the castle. 

    This side of the castle is just as beautiful. Rogue pulls up to a fire truck red Corvette and I have a feeling I know just whose that is. Next to the corvette is a monstrous black Chevy truck that can only be Hurricane's. On the truck's right is a blue Nissan 350 Z and man is it pretty, small, sleek, and shiny like it's still brand new. Hell, maybe it is. The Titans have some seriously nice cars, cars I could only wish to ever  _touch_. Rogue grins at me taking everything in as he motions for us to get out of the car. Standing on the grey cobblestone I stare up to where he's started walking towards a set of wide stone stairs that lead up to another wide hallways that is open to the air, it has pillars every so often. The pillars are perfectly round and wide enough that if I was standing behind it no one would be able to see me from the other side. From a few steps up Rogue turns around to looks at me. 

    "You comin'?" he asks amusement clear on his face. It's now that I realize how much my stoic demeanor has crumbled since getting in the car with him. All those years I've spent molding my mask just to have this Alpha come and take it off without me even noticing. I draw my lips together as I climb up the stairs staying in stride with him. 

    He takes me down the hallway as we walk parallel with the lake that's only a couple of yards away until we stop at a solid oak door that towers over not only I, but Rogue too,  _and he's fucking tall._ The door has intricate carvings in it that I don't believe are from this castles past, maybe because the door has symbols on it much like the dark ones that swirl across Rogue's arms. He pushes the door open like it's a twig rather than nine feet of solid wood, and I am starting to wonder just what the leader of The Titans can really do. He gestures for me to go in first and I oblige passing him to find myself standing on red velvet carpeting. Straight ahead seems to lead further into the castle, but on either sides of this first room are grand stair cases that turn leading up to a high floor. The stairs are beautiful oak much like the door. They have a matching velvet carpet that is fitted to the stairs in the middle where they've been worn in by the many feet that have trampled up and down them. At the top the stairs both end on a floor above that has a intricate wooden banister that connects the stairs. I can imagine some long lost princess standing over the railing in an extravagant dress billowing around her as she watches party goers enter her castle. I half expect a chandelier to be hanging above, but there isn't one. 

    Rogue whispers something into his earpiece as he starts towards the right staircase. I follow him, silently taking in my surroundings. Once at the top of the stairs he turns right continuing down the hall, his silence is strange, but I don't challenge it. Instead I try to keep my facial expressions in check as we travel through hallway after hallway of wide velvet carpet, unusual plants, numerous paintings, and closed doors that I long to explore.

    Before I know it Rogue is disappearing through two wide open spaces where two glass doors are propped open. Inside are all The Titans lounging around on numerous mats that cover the floor entirely. This wide open room seems to be a gym of sorts, or maybe a training room? It's a generous size, with high ceilings, and punching bags hanging over in the left corner. To my right there's metal scaffolding that almost reaches the ceiling. Weapons line the walls and everywhere I look there's some sort of training equipment. 

    "I'm gone for how long and you've already turned into a bunch of lazy asses?" Rogue barks startling his pack as they all scramble up with the exception of Farlan and Isabel who only look up. Isabel smiles and jumps up to run over to me. I anticipate her bone crushing hug before it happens and I side step to avoid her. She only grumbles about me being a "grumpy bean" and "no fun." 

    "Sorry boss," the pack shouts at once coming to attention. 

    "How about we put on a little show for our newbies?" Rogue asks with a dangerous glint in his eyes, I can see his ocean eyes ring with gold for a brief second. His pack all share the same glint before Viper is a blur running at Rogue. Isabel, Farlan and I all back up against the wall in shock. 

    She moves so fast I barely even saw the glare of the knives in her hands, but Rogue certainly didn't, he catches her arm waking the inside of her elbow causing it to bend and drop the knife. He catches it before it falls to the ground as he whips around to block Casanova's punch with one arm while slashing his side with the knife. 

     _Holy shit, he actually slashed him._

    Casanova grits and tries to swipe Eren's feet out from under him, but he's too fast and instead Casanova swipes Grenades feet from where he was just stood behind where Eren previously was. I watch the rest of the pack slowly circling, stalking, but Pointblank and Watchtower are nowhere to be seen. I hold my breathe as an arrow flies straight for Eren's chest but he  _catches it_ with his  _hand._ Whipping around he digs the arrow into Hurricane's shoulder as the bolder of a man swipes at Eren trying to grab him but he ducks and rolls just in time to miss the throwing star that instead embeds itself into Hurricane's thigh. 

   "Christ Viper!" He grunts in pain as he rips the star out throwing it to the floor covered in blood. 

    Now is when I realize, it's the pack against Eren, the  _entire pack_ is losing to Eren. Holy shit. 

    Rogue is in the midst of hand to hand combat with Killer when a shot rings through the gym. To my horror, Eren's bicep has red running down his arm, and he's  _grinning._

_Why are you grinning, you've been shot?_

    He looks to the scaffolding and shouts, "You nicked me!" he's laughing as Killer runs at him from where she had ducked after the bang of the gun. With a grin Eren catches her leg and throws her over himself into the approaching Grenade and Watchtower knocking them all to the floor in a pile of limbs. He whips a knife out of his thigh holster in time to block two knives that were flying straight for him. Casanova comes out of nowhere and knocks Eren off his feet- or so he thinks- but Eren instead flips backward onto his hands kicking Casanova in the stomach before landing on his feet where he stands ready as all of his pack except Pointblank stands before him. His eyes blaze gold as his pack's eyes all follow, their own eyes changing color as well, Viper's blood red, Casanova's lemon yellow, Watchtower's are a deep purple, Hurricane's are an unsettling black, Killer's neon pink, and last Grenade's bright green. They all glow and I can feel the power radiating off of them all. 

    It's amazing. 

    "Is that the best you've got? I've trained you better, come on now," he smirks at them all as low growls ring through the air that has slowly started to smell like sweat, blood, and exhaustion. They all charge as one and I've never seen anything like it, they move as one, work as one, but Rogue is too fast, too strong. Even for the walking mountain Hurricane. Hurricane looks like he could snap you like a twig, but he's no match for Rogue's and it's  _insane_ because he's huge. Rogue catches his massive fist in one hand and pushes his whole body backwards with just one shove of his arm. I'm stunned. Before Hurricane can get too far Rogue pulls the arrow out in one swift movement causing Hurricane to roar and fall back holding his shoulder. Arrow in hand, he throws it behind him where it goes through Pointblank's shirt right above her right shoulder then embedding into the wall, holding her there as her gun clatters to the ground. 

    As he turns back he ducks under Grenade's punch grabbing his waist and throws him over his shoulder as he laughs while the beta growls, but before he can move to a weapon he's being tossed into a pile of mats where he lands with a grunt. Viper, Casanova, Watchtower, and Killer are the only ones left standing. They all watch him carefully, stalking around him in slow movements. All their eyebrows raise when Eren advances towards him. Scents of surprise, and shock go up and I think he doesn't advance often. He goes for Killer as she stands strong he ducks down hoisting her onto his shoulder by both her legs and then he just falls back landing onto of her. She makes a small squeak that I'm positive she will deny if I were to ask her, then thumps her head against the mat in defeat. Casanova doesn't give him time to get up instead he straddles him in a blur with a knife to Rogue's throat as he grins down at him. 

    I have to swallow a low growl, surprising myself with such a possessive rush filling my body until I have to look to the floor as I curse myself for whatever is going on with me. 

    My head shoots back up at the sound of a knife thumping across the mat and I see Casanova sprawled out on his back a few feet away clutching his stomach. Rogue jumps back onto his hands kicking the gun out of Watchtower's hand before jumping back on his feet only to knock Watchtower off his own. Knocking the air out of the smaller beta as he gasps. I'm starting to believe Viper has an endless supply of knives as they fly through the air in fours all of the being blocked as Rogue walks closer and closer until he's grabbing her throwing arm as they battle hand to hand jumping, side stepping, punching, kicking, dodging, as they battle moving all over the mats. The pack begins to cheer. 

    "Viper kick his ass!" Hurricane shouts from the floor where he's leaning on his good elbow.

    "Go for his sides babe!" Killer yells

    "Whatever you do, wipe that damn grin off his face!" Pointblank growls.

    Viper is unable to do any of this because in a motion too fast, like the blink of an eye, she's laying on her side on the floor with rope wrapped around her ankles. 

    Rogue stands with his hands on his hips in the middles of all his pack that's in a variety of pain and defeat, "Well that was a nice workout, wanna go again?" 

    There's a collective groan throughout the room and Rogue pouts, "You guys are no fun." 

    How he goes from, insane, dangerous Alpha, to pouty puppy so fast I don't think I'll ever understand. 

    He looks at his bicep that has already healed, but still has dried blood on it. 

    Everyone has begun staggering to their feet and Watchtower is pulling the arrow out of the wall releasing Pointblank who grows at the arrow like it's the arrow's fault. 

    "I'm gonna go shower, who's okay enough to show Isabel, Levi, and Farlan to a room?" he asks his pack as he stretches his arms above his head showing off caramel hip bones. 

    "I'll do it, Captain," Killer offers walking towards us, Rogue nods at her before locking eyes with me then after a beat stalking out the doors of the gym. 

    "ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?" Isabel screeches causing the pack to wince at the pitch, hurting their sensitive ears. Honestly I've grown to become immune to it. 

    There's a soft chuckle as Grenade ruffles his black hair, "This is a normal day for us." 

    Killer gives us a small smile, "Do you guys wanna come pick out rooms?" 

    "Did you say _pick_  out our rooms?" Farlan asks in surprise as we follow Killer out the open doors and down the hallway to the left.

    "Well yeah, there's a shit ton of rooms and only eight of us so, yeah. It's a fucking huge place let me tell you," she speaks softly, kindly, nothing like the way in which she fights. I find that Killer is a lot nicer than she makes you think. Here she is trying to make us feel welcome even though she just had her ass handed to her. Looking at her more closely her blonde hair must be pretty long to make such a large bun at the back of her head, parts of it have started falling out from all the fighting. On her right hand below her knuckles are the letters B, C, D, E tattooed in red, a letter per finger.

    Something tells me she doesn't just like that part of the alphabet...

 

    After numerous hallways and several flights of stairs we were on the highest floor where most of their bedrooms were, this hallway has to be the widest I've seen so far, the red velvet carpet is no where to be seen, instead there's more modern soft, thick grey carpeting that flattens under my shoes. She talks as we walk past doors,

    We walk past a door that is neon pink and she begins to explain, "Our bedroom doors are the colors of our wolf eyes, Rogue thought it would be creative and make it more personalized, make us feel like we have something of our own, so that's my room," she points to the pink door, across the hallway from the pink door is a blood red one, she gestures to it, "Mikasa's," we walk farther down the hall as she points out two different empty rooms across from each other that Farlan and Isabel peek their head into real quick, the end of the hall becomes closer and closer, we pass a bright green door, "Grenade's," across from it a black one, "Hurricane," we pass two more blank doors across from each other and Farlan and Isabel continue their peeking, as we finally pass the last two bedrooms before the end of the hallway they are a yellow door across from an orange one, "Casanova and Pointblank's" she stops to look back at us as if she's silently asking which ones we want. Isabel, can't keep her curiosity from her voice as she peeks over Killer's shoulders to look at the door at the end of the hallway, that, unlike the others, ends there hallway with it's door, instead of being on either side of the hallway. 

    She stares at the golden door with interest, Killer notices the direction she's looking and she answers quietly, "That's Rogue's room, we aren't allowed in there, no one is. We've never been in it," she laughs quietly, "I guess he deserves his own space to hide away, being the leader of The Titans is no little task. This is a rough job, and it wears on you," she smiles at us kindly, "My name is Annie, you can call me that if you'd like, or if you like Killer, I don't mind. I'm sure the pack will introduce themselves soon. It's very important we keep our real names a secret though. Our city is a dangerous place, so it's just safety processions, but I think they've turned into more than that- anyways. If you ever need anything, you can't miss my bright pink door," she chuckles, "Oh, if you were wondering, Watchtower's room is down a floor, he likes being close to the library," she rolls her eyes. 

    "Thank you, you're very kind," Farlan smiles and Kill-no Annie smiles shyly 

    "I'll be in my room if you need anything before dinner, which is at 8:00," she says before heading towards her room, disappearing inside. 

    "I want the room down there," Isabel points to the rooms after Annie's and Viper's rooms before she struts off towards it leaving Farlan and I in the middle of the hallway. We look at each other before making the decision that we want the rooms before Casanova's and Pointblank's. We look at each other over our shoulders before slowly opening our own doors. 

    The room is larger than I expected, although I didn't really know what to expects so. It's a huge wide open space, by the window is the largest bed I've ever seen, I could drown in it. The windows draw me forward, looking our them I can see the beautiful lake with it's glistening turquoise waters and vibrant wildflowers that surround it. There's a few swans swimming and their stark white stands out against the blue water. 

     _I get to wake up to this view everyday?_

    There's another door that must lead to an equally beautiful bathroom, but I can't be bothered because  _this bed is heavenly._ Jesus Christ is this memory foam, I'm never leaving it. Before I can look at my room any longer my eyes are too heavy to fight sleep anymore as I pass out into the soft pillows. 

 

**Eren**

 

     After my shower I put on a pair of sweats and went out on my balcony to think. My balcony is at the very tip of the castle before the lake, so I can see the entire lake and I still gawk at the beauty at it even after all these years of living here. The balcony isn't as modern as most of my bedroom is, it's stone like the rest of the castle and instead of railings it just has higher stone walls, it also has a perch that I find myself sat on more than not. Probably not the safest thing to do with several hundred year old stones, but I really don't think things through that well when it comes to my own safety. My pack's, well that's another story. They are most important to me, it'll always be them before me. 

    I'm sat crossed legged on my perch as I breathe in the fresh air, I love Titan City, but it's eternal rain is just so dreary, I can only take so much of it before I coming running home to the castle. Which isn't good considering I'm supposed to be taking care of my city. Eh. 

    Too many thoughts swirl around in my head, I'm the leader, I'm supposed to be focused, but how can I be focussed when Jean is acting like a child. What the fuck did he think he was doing pulling a stunt like that in front of Levi, Isabel, and Farlan. I am  _not_ his. I don't love him like that, I love him as my best friend and his possessive behavior is becoming stressful. What is he trying to prove? 

    And Levi. 

    Before I can think about him I have to go find Jean, I have to talk to him, I've had enough. Standing on my perch I look down, man. that'd be a shitty fall. 

 

    I found Jean in his usual spot on the second floor of the library in his leather chair. Our library is massive with rows and rows of book shelves, Armin pretty much lives in here, luckily for me he isn't in here at the moment. I shut the door behind me silently locking it. I make my way up the stairs to the second floor where Jean looks up at me from his book with a smile. 

    "He-" 

    I cut him off, "We need to talk," I cross my arms across my chest before leaning against the large table in front of his chair. He looks at me with an eyebrow raised.

    "Okaay, what's up?" he asks real nonchalantly like he has no clue what I'm about to talk about. It frustrates me. These head games. I hate them. 

    He sits up abruptly, "Woah Eren what's wrong?" he caught my scents I guess.

    I stand walking to the railing of the second floor of the library as I run my hands through my hair in frustration, " _What's wrong,_ " I huff before whipping back around to face him, "What's wrong is you like me, you like me and you're acting like you own me, Jean. You do not. I love you Jean, but I love you as my best-" 

    He jumps up out of his chair, "Who the fuck says I like you?" he barks

    "Are you done playing dumb or do I have to throw you over the railing to get you to stop your head games-"

    "Head games? Who's playing head games!" he shouts stalking closer

    "You are! Straddling me, Jean? What the fuck?! I had the chance to throw you off because you were staring at Levi like you were making some sort of fucking statement," he looked like he was about to open his mouth, "DON'T YOU DARE INTERRUPT ME! Jean you are my best friend, and only my best friend, I don't- I don't feel like that for yo-" I'm cut off by lips crashing onto mine.

     _Jean's lips._

    He has one hand holding me brutally to the table by my hip and the other holding the back of my neck and he continues to try and kiss me. I am finally able to get over my shock as I shove him so hard he flies across the floor into a bookcase, causing a few books to fall down around him. 

    "Jean what the fuck was  _that?!_ " I growl viciously wiping my lips with the back of my hand as I stride forward angrily. 

    "It's that fucking Omega isn't it?" Jean sneers from the floor looking into my eyes defiantly, "He comes along all bruised and broken and just snatches the attention I've been trying to get for  _years,_ that little piece of shit stole you. You're  _mine._   **Mine.** " his voice is so rough and angry I stagger backwards. I've never heard him speak like that. It doesn't last long though. 

    "I am  _no one's,_ Casanova," he flinches at the use of his pack name instead of his own, I meant to hurt him, because he's hurt me. I can't stay here anymore. I jump over the railing landing onto of a bookshelf below jumping off that and running to the door where I struggle with the lock until I can finally open the door and bolt down the hallway. I know where I'm going, my feet can't move any faster as I'm already pushing my top speed. The castle is a blur around me and I realize why. 

    I'm crying. 

    I have to get out of here, finally to the front door I trying my best not to rip the door off it's hinges as I rush out to my car where I collide with the driver's side door trying- and failing- to pull my keys out of my pocket as I try to ignore the tears running down my face. I can't even remember the last time I cried. It's been so long since I've completely lost it. At this point I'm holding back sobs as I finally get my keys out of my pocket only to have them fall to the ground under my car some. I really shouldn't drive right now, I know that, I just, I can't breathe and he- he  _kissed me._ He kissed me  _without my permission_. I feel so weak right now. I can't even stop myself from falling to my knees. Dropping my head to my chest I'm entranced by the darkening spots in my light blue t-shirt where my tears have fallen. As my tears continue to fall, my shirt becomes more and more wet. 

    "Rogue?" 

     A soft voice startles me, it's familiar, but my mind is so jumbled it takes me a moment to place it. Isabel. 

    She slowly makes her way over to me where she tentatively sits down next to me. I try to look away so she won't see my tears, what's she going to think if she sees her new captain crying like a baby. I'm already sick of myself. 

    "Rogue you don't-"

    "Eren," my voice is raspy and raw sounding, but she nods her head before continuing. 

    "Eren, you don't have to hide your tears. Crying is just a sign that you know how to feel shit," she comes closer slowly, as if she's approaching a wild animal, before her small fingers find their way under my chin where I allow her to pull my head up. She pulls out a tissue from her pocket and wipes my tears, like one would do for their younger sibling. Except I'm supposed to be the strong one, I guess you cannot be strong all the time. I let her help me while she talks about all the different kinds of flowers she's been picking outside. She said she made a bouquet for Annie for being so nice. Listening to her talk softly about everything she's been doing this short time she's been here makes me happy. I don't even notice she's distracted me from what I was upset about, or that she's got me smiling as she talks about how Levi hates getting dirty. She talks about how he's a super clean freak and the castle will be spotless in days. I laugh when she says, "He's real anal when it comes to cleanliness," I laughed harder than I thought I would. 

    I let her lead me back inside after I grabbed my keys off the ground and I found myself in the room she chose as she told me about how Annie told her about the door colors, and I told her we'd get to painting hers soon which made her smile. 

    I find I really like Isabel, she's a sweetie, and I'm already having those protective big brother feelings which makes me laugh.

 

 

    Dinner was interesting I'll say that, Casanova wasn't there, which was good. Everyone else was happy to have made our family a little bigger and Reiner's loud voice carried from the dining room probably all the way down the hall as he and Ymir shouted over each other trying to out insult the other before Annie broke it up by lobbing a spoon full of mashed potatoes at his face.  

    Let's just say we all needed a shower after dinner... 

    Now it's around midnight and I'm in the gym all alone, in only a pair of sweats with wraps around my hands to protect them from the punching bag I'm currently abusing. I find myself down here every night around this time, I'm not much of a sleeper, not with my nightmares at least. I don't use the lights in the gym at night, it attracts too much attention, instead I close the glass doors and rely on the moonlight that comes through the high windows closer to the ceiling. I take all my days anger and troubles out on this poor punching bag. 

 

**Levi**

 

     I can't sleep. I probably shouldn't have taken such a long nap during the day, but I just passed out, feeling a bed for the first time in forever was so perfect I just couldn't help it. So now I'm wandering the halls of this godforsaken castle and I think I'm lost and I'm kinda pissed. How the fuck did I get lost, I was like just in the hallway my room is on not even five minutes ago, how the fuck did this happen. I growl quietly to myself before my nose twitches. 

    Rain, campfire, and Alpha musk. 

    Eren. I smell Eren. I follow the scent down these infuriating red velvet carpets until I turn another corner and the scent just hits me so hard I stagger back. Holy shit. The source of the smell is abusing a punching bag from where I can see him through the glass gym doors. I hope they're well oiled. I open one as quietly as possible before drooling at what's before me. 

    Eren's back is to me, the thin layer of sweat covering his body shimmers in the moonlight as his strong arms continue to batter the bag that hangs from a metal bar that comes out of the wall in the corner of the room and it goes across the gym to the other corner. He has tattoos on his shoulders, as I walk closer I make out more of their details, they're wings, the right one is a dark green starting from his shoulder blade continuing up and over his shoulder then downs his solid bicep. The other much the same except it's dark blue. God, his biceps are beautiful, I bet if I were to touch them they'd feel like iron under my hand. His caramel skin is perfectly blemish free, the rest of his back is without tattoos, only the wings, but I can see something red tattooed on his left side briefly every time he turns slightly. Every so often something shines around his ear, another piercing, does he have ones I missed? 

    Suddenly he punches the bag so hard it flies off the hook towards the opposite wall in a spray of sand. I tried, I really did, but the small squeak slipped out before I could stop it. Eren hears and whips around only to smile softly when he notices I'm standing here. 

    "What did I tell you about making that face?" Eren purrs as he stalks up to me until he's stood directly in front of me in all his shirtless glory. I have to raise my head to look in to his eyes, now is the time I notice I've been blushing. That's what he was talking about. That's why he have that sexy smirk on his sexy face and fuck how are you so attractive? The small scruff on his chin and jaw is begging me to nip at it, I can hear it I swear. Fuck and those eyes, those golden eyes, watching me like a hawk. There's that fucking feeling again. That  _submissive_ feeling, I look down at his chest, over his heart is another tattoo, this one with his pack name, "Rogue" in large black letters. On his left side is a tattoo, they seem to be names, Boston, Capital, Delta, and Eclipse are tattooed in bright red the names one above the other covering most of his left side. I try not to think about the names because I can feel those golden eyes watching me. I wanna touch him, Jesus, he's built like some sort of greek god, his chest looks just as hard as his biceps. Perfect pecks, with nipples that should be bitten. There isn't one place on his body that I would run my tongue over. Shit I don't even care about my scents anymore, not with this fucking masterpiece in front of me. What did your parents sacrifice to have the hottest son in the world? 

    A low groan is forced out of Eren's throat as he backs me against the wall behind me, not roughly, more like he can't keep himself upright anymore. 

    "Levi, fuck, please calm down. Seriously straining my self control here," he grunts fighting a battle with his wolf. But I don't want to stop, I really don't, like fuck, what I'd give to run my hands over his sculpted chest. 

    What's stopping me? 

    Nothing. Without warning my hands trace the deep ridges of his abs softly causing Eren to drop his head in the crook of my neck with another sinful groan falling out his lips. I can feel the cold metal of his lip ring against my collar bone and I bare my neck for him wanting more. 

    "...Levi," Eren purrs, "you're so beautiful." 

    My heart flutters in my chest as my cheeks burn and I whine pitifully like the Omega I am, but this time, I'm not ashamed, instead I feel this overbearing  _wanting._ It's like I'm in space and someone is slowly draining my air tank and the only way to survive is  _Eren._ He's all I can see, all I can breathe, all I can smell, the only thing on my mind. His hands find my shoulders and slowly trail down my body until they rest at my waist where they tighten when I run my hands over his pert nipples trailing my way up until my arms wrap around his neck. Standing on my tippy toes I rub my face in his neck right over his scent gland as he leans down to rub against my own. A rush of scent hits me so hard I might have collapsed if he didn't have his arms around my waist. I draw back to look up at him with icy blue eyes. His eyes blaze golden glowing in the dark gym. 

    His golden eyes brighten impossibly more a he growls a single word that has my head spinning. 

    " **Mate.** " 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOHHHHH SHIIIIIIIT 
> 
> well that was interesting! 
> 
> don't be too hard on Jean guys, I know he's a dick 
> 
> FEEDBACK ME GUYS 
> 
> I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK, WITHOUT IT I'LL STARVEE, PLEASE FEED ME WITH YOUR FEEDBACK
> 
> seen you sooooon  
> ~C <3


	4. I'm just a scrappy kid from a scrappy family, not some Greek Adonis's mate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am garbage, I am complete garbage at consistent updates pls excuse my garbageness and love my fic because I WILL CONTINUE IT

 

    Mate??!! Did he just say _mate,_ as in his one true **soul mate**?? As in his other half?? What?! Is he insane, oh god he's so close and warm and I think I'm going to-

    Okay, so I don't know how I did it, but I slipped right out of his hold and I'm now currently running down these dark hallways having no fucking clue where I am going only running on instinct. 

    Mate. He's got it all wrong, I can't be his mate. I'm just a scrappy kid from a scrappy family, not some Greek Adonis's mate! 

    Fuck, what have I done. I whip around another corner only to bash into what feels like a steel wall, looking up my eyes meet pitch black ones. Until he shakes his head and his warm brown ones return and a soft smile graces his face, but I'm terrified, I'm covered in Omega scents of the most sexual degree and I'm standing in front of a massive Alpha... His eyes widen and he puts his hands up instantly.

    "Hey hey," he speaks softly, "Levi it's okay I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise," his eyes look full of sadness like I physically hit him with my fear of him. He can tell about my uneasiness and unbelief though, "Oh god hun, who hurt you? Comere," he pulls me into the biggest hug I've ever had, like he can see every grown man that threw me against alley walls and dumpsters in my eyes. I don't know, maybe he can. 

    "Do you want to see my world?" I'm thrown off by his question, but I need to get as far away from Eren as I can so I nod my head and Hurricane leads me through the castle until we end up outside the castle in a part I've never seen before. I mean, there's a lot I haven't seen though. There's a large willow tree that stands close to the beautiful lake, There must be a hundred different flowers covering the space hidden under the great weeping willow's branches. The moonlight filters through the little spaces between the branches. It has to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Looking up at Hurricane I can feel his sadness as it covers him in a thick blanket and his eyes grow weary. 

    "She was a gift. The most precious little girl in the whole wide world, she had these huge blue eyes that saw everything in a different light it seemed. Always smiling and giggling. Such a happy child amongst a war zone of a city. I always say that the day my Emma died, so did the light she brought into the world. the city felt a little darker and the rain felt much more like bullets. The sun never did shine the same and the birds never did sing the same," he looks over each flower like a special memory before resuming speaking, "Emma was my daughter. She was the best thing to ever happen to me. The most gracious little Omega, prettier than any flower, and  she was just so happy to be alive." 

    He looks up at the willow, at each branch as if he watching something play out all over again, "It was a summer morning, she always got up so early. This was her most favorite tree in the castle grounds she'd always say. So that was where we'd spend our mornings. We brought breakfast out here every morning along with a whole loaf of bread for every duck in the lake. She loved to climb this tree. Loved it. She said she could feel the life in the tree, when it was happy, when it was sad, she named the tree Luna. Levi, I had my eyes off of her for two seconds, it only took two seconds for my world to die. For the thing she loved the most in this world to kill her. She slipped on one of the branches and fell out of the tree. She was always so good at climbing I ad never worried about her falling, but with one tiny yip she was gone. I whipped around to find her face down in the soft grass, golden hair spread out like a halo taking her away swiftly and painlessly." 

   Tears fall down my face freely as much as they fall down Huricane's own. 

   "I'm so sorry-"

   "Reiner." 

   "I'm so sorry Reiner, she sounded like a sweet girl," I had no other words, what could you say?

   "Levi I told you this because I wanted you to know that as long as I am alive, no matter how much I believe you won't need me, I will protect you with my life. Because I feel that overwhelming protective instinct for every Omega. And you, Isabel, and Farlan are family now. You never have to be afraid of any Alpha hurting you any longer Levi, because I will tear them apart. I wish I could rip those men limb from limb that hurt you." 

    For the second time that night I'm engulfed in another hug. 

 

**Eren**

   Shit, did I just let my mate run away from me? Mate, Jesus, I just found my mate only to have him sprint away in seconds. I follow him down the hallways silently, the poor thing is terrified, I wasn't exactly subtle with my recognition though it seems. I stop around the corner as Levi barrels into Reiner and I take a breath of relief that he ran into the best possible person. I listen as Reiner speaks to him softly. As stupid as this is, Levi is in good hands, Reiner would gouge his eyes out with his own hands before he'd lay a hand on an Omega. I catch Reiner's gaze and his small nod before he gentle leads Levi to Emma's tree. That can be the only place he'd go. With Levi's safety assured I head to someone that has been my most important person until now. 

   

   Jean's door rips open before I can even knock softly and he looks at me sadly as tears fill his eyes rapidly. I pull him into a hug as I push him into his room as he quietly sobs into my chest. I can only hug him back, as much as he hurt me, I hurt him back. 

   "F-uck, Eren I'm so sorry, I don't deserve your amazing hugs. I hurt you, Eren, god that was the worst thing I've ever done. Eren I'm so so sorry, I know my words mean nothing, but E-Eren I can't lose my best friend, not for anything. Please all I ask is that you don't hate me, please please d-don't hate me," I've never seen Jean like this, not in the twenty three years I've known him. I must be covered in Levi's scent and he doesn't make any comment or scent mark me at all. When he pulls away he does have a small smile on his face though. 

    "It's him isn't it Eren? He's your mate, oh fuck," he jumps back brushing his shirt off as if he's trying to erase my touch, it makes me chuckle slightly, "please go shower, I mean I know you have his scent on you, but please don't let him smell me on you. Please Eren. You're his, and he's yours and I want nothing more, but your happiness. Please don't hurt him with misunderstanding. Go," he pushes me out his doorway hurriedly, "You idiot why are you here, fuck what did you do?" he interrupts my first signs of stuttering, "Never mind that go shower you moron, then go fix whatever you fucked up. I'm sorry, love you, go, _now. I'm serious Jaeger._ " 

    I grin widely as my brows shoot up, "Was that your mom voice Jean?" I laugh only to be looked at with a scowl and a pointed look at my bedroom door. I run to it while laughing and as I shut it behind me all I'm thinking about is Levi. 

     _Shit Levi!_

 

 

    After the quickest shower I've ever taken is done I sprint down the hallway where I stop outside the door that will soon be painted icy blue, I sigh in relief as I sense he's inside. I knock twice and listen as soft footsteps walk towards the door where they pause. I can smell his nervousness through the door as the door swings open and I'm hit with the most precious fighter I've ever met. Levi buries his face into my soft Nirvana sweatshirt as he bunches his fists in it brutally. I wrap my arms around him and I'm afraid I will never let him out of them for a second before he whines softly and I hear a quiet whisper in my mind. 

    _Sleep with me._

   Just like that he's already found out how to talk to me in a way only mates can, through our minds. 

    _Always_

 

   That night I sleep holding in my arms the beginning of the rest of my life, Levi came into my life bruised up to shit and ready to tear apart anyone that hurt his siblings even as blood poured out of his side and I wouldn't have him any other way. The scrappiest Omega I've ever seen purrs in my arms like there's no place he'd rather be and to be perfectly clear, there's no where I want to be either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay, so that was kinda short, but I think I like it ?? 
> 
> See, Jean isn't so bad, he just fucked up...a lot.. 
> 
> FEEDBACK ME MY LOVIES!! I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK, YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY WITH YOUR LOVELY COMMENTS YOU GUYS ARE SO NICE!! 
> 
> ~C <3


	5. True Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going to start by saying I love you all and I am so sorry I am an actual piece of festering shit, but my puppy broke my laptop and I work nonstop and oh my god is being a grownup a fucking pain in the ass. I am so so so sorry!!!! 
> 
> BUT YET AGAIN I AM BACK AND READY TO RUIN YOUR HEARTS AND WASTE YOUR DAYS
> 
> PLS DONT SEND THE HOURDES MY PUPPY AZULA JUMPS ON ME ENOUGH FOR ALL OF YOU! 
> 
> I am sincerely sorry for making you all wait a fuckin year, I'm a bad senpai please forgive me my lovelies!!

    "This wasn't really my intention for our Saturday morning, Levi," I say as I dodge his fist only to miss his kick to my stomach sending me straight on my ass,  _fuck_   _that hurts_. 

    He smirks at me from above, "You're getting rusty Mr Alpha," he gives me a hand to stand up with, but I have another use for it. I grab his hand intending to sail him over my head only for him flip over me and land behind me on silent feet. 

    Shit, maybe I am getting rusty. I let myself fall flat on the matts as I look up at him. His biceps are glistening with sweat and his tank top shows signs of his late night lessons with Mikasa, knife holes everywhere. His shorts are loose and made of a soft but silent fabric. Not even two weeks ago could anyone beat me in a fight, but this omega has me beat in more ways than one. His grey eyes study me as if looking for signs of injury. Yeah right. 

    I groan and let my head fall back to the matts, "Scrappy bastard," I try and sound angry, but there's and smile on my face and I can't help but be proud of him. 

    When I open my eyes again he's sat next to me drinking from a water bottle, I allow myself a moment to stare. He's gorgeous, his black hair is stuck to the top of his head from constant fingers running through it, his long lashes are dark and hood his grey eyes like a shady willow. He is constantly thinking inside that head of his, I only wish I knew what of sometimes. His pale lips are plump from forced clamping while fighting. He's beautiful and deadly and all mine. He smiles slightly, I may have said the last sentence out loud. Grey eyes focus in on me like a hawk and he zeroes in on my lips. The thought of having an omega on my lap a month ago would have scared me half to death, but now I welcome his cool traveling fingers and searching gaze. Levi has become home to me as much as this castle or the pack. I no longer feel the need to hide in my bedroom, instead my balcony is used for stargazing with my love and open banter shouting down to my idiots by the lake. Isabel was correct about my omega's OCD tendencies, by the end of their first week the castle was alive and reveling in its beauty once more. The floors shining, Windows letting in all the fresh sunlight, the walls didn't feel so tight anymore, instead they felt whole again. I felt whole again. I think the whole pack can agree. Isabel's laughter can be heard throughout the castle, Farlan and Armin have restored the library to its once regency. And Levi, well Levi has made me whole again as person. I no longer flinch at the ghosts in the halls, instead I smile back at them like they would have wanted me to. I'm no longer haunted by my mistakes, instead I'm happy about the times I had before them. Mikasa and Annie aren't the only ones to come out of their shells though, Reiner surprised us all one day with something that we thought impossible. He adopted a small omega child. Her name is Tilly and she's about four years old, Reiner found her sat in a box crying in her hands in Titan City. Reiner has yet to stop smiling and Isabel is the happiest most honest to good big sister there is. 

    Jean and Marco became inseparable the night Jean broke his leg trying to tightrope on power lines over Marco. Like the moron he is he healed instantly, but he just about gave Marco a heart attack leading to feelings being revealed under raining clouds. Armin has began learning French, and Italian, and German, and Japanese, let's just say Farlan is regretting his decision to introduce the blond to Rosetta Stone... Ymir has made a sharp shooter out of Isabel and for the first time in a long time, she's able to smile again. For real. She's no longer spending her nights mourning her omega, instead she spends them laughing with Reiner and Annie over a god awful board game they bought off the internet. Don't get me started. 

    How so much has changed in such a short month I cannot explain, only to say those three teenagers we saved in that dark alley are thriving for the first time in their lives, and it's a sight to behold. 

    "Where do you go when you get that look on your face?" I realize my little omega is still straddling my lap and is looking at me like I left the planet for a minute. I don't know, maybe I did in some ways. His gruff voice brings me back again, "Eren, Eren look at me." 

    I hold his face in my hands and smile, kissing his lips softly I pull back to find his eyes shut and a wanting expression lacing over his face. I hum approvingly and icy blue eyes flutter open, "I'll never get tired of those eyes, those crystal blue eyes," my voice makes his body shiver and in all my life I have never wanted someone more. I wrap my arms around him and tuck his head under my chin not even caring that we're both sweaty. Instead I run my fingers through his undercut and listen to him whine. "That's my baby," if he whines a silent plea I pretend I didn't hear it. 

    I've yet to touch him and I think that's why he trains so much, to ignore that fact. That we haven't been sexual yet. I mean, I've kissed him, made out some, but every time I smelt his wetness I was across the room in seconds. The scent of his slick over powers me so much I fear losing control with him. And under no sercumstances will I let that happen. None. Until I feel confident enough in my willpower I won't hurt him. But it's like resisting fire with him, I can only pour so much water before I'm being engulfed in flames. Before I'm allowing myself to be burned. And the flames are already roaring... 

 

 

    "Daddy why does Eren always look so uncomfortable?" Big brown eyes look up at me like I have all the answers in the world. 

    "You know Tilly, I ask myself that question a lot," I chuckle, Tilly has grown so much since I found her so scared that stormy night  

    She gestures for me to come closer as if she has to whisper something to me so on one knee I sit in the grass as she watches Eren stare at the lake, "what is it beautiful?" I whisper to her knowing full well Eren can hear us  

    "Do you think he has to poo?" I'm unable to answer the poor girl because I'm too busy trying not to bust a gut laughing in the grass, ducks fly away in all directions scared off by my loud cackling, but Tilly doesn't mind, instead she giggling with me taking my answer as a yes. 

 

 

    If Reiner almost fell into the lake rolling in laughter I'd never know because I was too busy trying not to piss myself. I love Tilly and sometimes I forget she's only four years old. She's had a whole dinner table full of infamous Alphas and Betas reduced to tears over the fact that Tilly has no idea how funny she really is. That girl could stop and army dead in their tracks I swear. 

 

  Later I'm interrupted while reading by a frantic knocking on my door before it bursts open to reveal a red faced Jean, I've long forgotten my rule about my bedroom's privacy. I'm up with a start rushing over to Jean. 

    "Jean what's wrong, why are you," I breathe in and realize he's not crying red faced, his face if red because he's aroused and not wanting to be, what the fuck? 

    "Eren please go explain to Levi why omega's need to be in an enclosed space during their heat," as soon as the word leaves his mouth several whiles can be heard from outside my open door. Moving around Jean I'm surprised to find half my pack standing there awkwardly and red faced, excluding only Reiner, Isabel, Farlan , and of course Tilly. 

    "Oh Jesus fuck," I push through them all hellbent on finding Levi and killing him for not telling me how close he was  to his next heat, or I'll kill myself for not knowing. Whichever comes first. 

 

    I find my unruly omega in the gym with a pleading Isabel and Farlan, and my wolf growls, viciously. Shit.

    " **Levi.** " Is all I'm able to growl out before Farlan is shoving Isabel out the door to the gym, I know my eyes are bright gold, but I can't really help that, not when my omega is in the beginning stages of his heat and he's in the fucking gym doing sit ups. 

    "What?" Is all I get in response from the sweating younger omega, fuck Levi don't make this worse then it has to be.

    "You're in heat." 

    "No shit Dick Tracy, anymore facts you want to point out Captain Obvious?" He growls at me like it's my fault...is it? 

    "Why didn't you tell me you were so close, Levi?" I try and plead with him to get something other than hostility 

    "Because an astronaut in space could've known I was going into heat a week ago, Eren," icy blue eyes trap me in my spot looking down at him, "can't you tell how much I want you? Why do you ignore my pleas to be touched? Why do you hold me so close only to shove me at arms length the moment I become horny? It's fucking killing me Eren, I need your touch, I've fucking needed it since the night you stitched me closed for fucks sake!" 

    "Oh Levi," I fall to my knees in front of him and his eye brows shoot up, his eyes filling with dread, "I'm so sorry Levi, I was scared, I thought I was gonna hurt you, but now I see I've already done that. I'm so sorry I thought I was keeping you safe, but I was keeping me safe. Levi come her, please." Before I can finish the last sentence hot hands wrap around my neck and his head buries itself into my chest. There's a squeak when he realizes I've picked him up, but he only nestles closer as I walk him to my bedroom. 

 

    When I get to the hallway holding everyone's bedrooms all the doors are shut. I kick mine open and lay my perfect little omega down gently on my bed. Once I've closed the door, and gathered all the softest blankets I could find I run back to my boy as he writhes in pain on my bed. 

    "Oh baby," I start but as soon as he hears my voice he's whining, and I don't plan on ignoring him any longer. 

    "Sit up," I tell him as I stand at the foot of the bed and immediately he's sat in front of me looking up at me with big blue eyes, they seem to be glowing they're so bright. 

    "What do you want baby?" I ask him as my voice struggles to contain my lust as my eyes flicker between gold and green. 

    It's almost a whisper when he says, "Touch me," but I hear it as clear as a bell. 

    After removing my shoes, shirt, and pants I ease him onto his back on the bed where I slowly take off his clothes. His t shirt is the first to go, sliced in half with careful claws, then his shorts are pushed achingly slowly down past his full erection then down his trembling thighs until they're on the floor behind me somewhere. Levi is left in, to my surprise, a jock strap that I find myself unwilling to take off. Instead I place my hand over the straining fabric holding his dick and let him cry out at the first touch. His scent fills the room and I breathe it in like an addict. He's intoxicating and I want him all. Once I've got a good rhythm going of rubbing his cock through the fabric the other hand begins to travel, Levi's blown pupils urge me on as I follow the strap from the front, back behind his hip until I'm squeezing his cheeks in one hand. Traveling lower I find a soiled strap covering his entrance and with a quick look at Levi's begging eyes I move the strap aside and feel just how soaked he is. All the area around his puckering hole is sopping wet with his slick and the smells coming from him seem ethereal. He whines and begs in words that aren't words instead just sounds he's trying so hard to make real. To make it known that he needs me, he wiggles his ass and my hand from the front is shoving his hip back down onto my hand and the bed. 

    He whines in defeat and I croon at him, "That's a good boy, let me take care of you," he nods in response as my finger circles his tight little hole, and I can feel it trying to grab me and pull my finger in, "you're doing so good baby, so good," I kiss his lips as I slide a finger slowly into his tight wet heat and he's moaning into my mouth. 

    "Fuck, Levi, you're so tight, I may not fit in here," I chuckle darkly and Levi stills and gives me a horror filled look as if he believes I'm not gonna fuck him. I hold his cheek with my free hand as I shush his worries and explore with my other finger. 

    When I enter the second finger Levi screams and my Alpha preens with pride for making my omega feel such overwhelming pleasure, I watch his face carefully for pain, but his eyes have fluttered closed and remain shut. His mouth has fallen open and moans and whimpers fall from his delicious lips. As I scissor his asshole his moans become fluent and constant, by the time the third finger has entered, Levi's slick has covered my hand and my eyes have switched to gold permanently. When I feel like he's ready for my cock I pull it slowly out of my briefs as greedy eyes watch me undress. Levi rips the underwear from my body as he covers my cock with his mouth instantly, a groan falls from my mouth causing him to whimper around my dick. Once I can no longer wait for his hole any longer I grab him by his hair and pull him whining off my cock only to flip him around on his knees. Once he's in the position I desired I line up my cock with his puckering wet hole and listen to him  beg me for it, I demand real words and curses fall from his red lips. 

    "Fuck, Alpha PLEASE fuck me, please, I need it, I need your huge cock inside me, I need to be full," once his begging is fulfilled I slowly sink the head of my cock into his asshole, cursing on how tight he is. He whimpers as I sink further and further until I've buried myself inside of him. I let him adjust as I fiercely fight the Alpha clawing at the surface of my mind, begging to be let out and unleashed, but I refuse. Once I register Levi's whine and wiggling of his ass I pull almost all the way out only to snap back inside his warm heat as he cries out curses and moans.

     I find out Levi's a screamer once I've begun railing him into my bed, and I realize what's about to happen too late.

    With a roar my alpha rips through its cage and sets in on fucking Levi senseless and I grapple to take back over. I hear Levi's pained whimpers and watch as I leave bruises on his hips from the grip I've got him in and with a growl at myself I've tackled my own Alpha and thrown him down a flight of stairs in my mind, I ease up almost instantly as my eyes turn green and I look at the bruises that litter Levi's porcelain skin. Levi's head turns when he notices I've stopped completely with my dick still inside and he calls my name weakly, once, twice, until I'm shaking my head and looking at my omega trying to get my attention. 

    "It's okay Eren, I'm okay, look," where my hands had pulled away his bruises were fading quickly and he was smiling watching them, "it's okay, Eren. You came back to me it's okay." I gently flip him over only to ravish his face with gentle kisses as I slide back into him. He moans once more at the feeling of being full and I treat him like the gift he is to me as I slowly pump in and out of him. 

    I whisper apologies in his ears and tell him how special and beautiful he is and when his lips rush mine I'm unprepared and I croon out of pure joy that he doesn't hate me for losing control, that maybe, just maybe he could- 

    "I love you Eren." His icy blue eyes turn mine gold as my dick swells inside him making him mine and me his. Completing our transition into the strongest bond of mates there is. 

    True mate. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm not sorry about this, this was pure self indulgence and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOU STILL LOVE ME I AM TOO SMOL FOR REMEMBERS AND I TEND TO FORGET EVERYTHING
> 
> GIVE ME FEEDBACK PLEASE  
> PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE
> 
> DONT FORGET YOURSELF (ME) SIMBA  
> AND REMEBER YOUR UNCLES NAME MEANS GARBAGE
> 
> SHIT I LOVE YOU ALL IM SUPER SORRY FOR MAKING YOU DIE OF WAITING 
> 
> -C <3


	6. Soon They're Gonna Call You Romeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHELP IM TRASH, YOU'RE TRASH, WE'RE ALL GODDAMN TRASH AND I OWN ZERO REGRETS FOR TURNING THIS DOMESTICISH. 
> 
>  
> 
> I HAVE NO SHAME AND YOU ALL DESERVE MEDALS FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND A CLAP ON THIS BACK! 
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL HERE HAVE THIS DISGUSTING ERERI GOODNESS THAT YOU LOVE

   "You mean to tell me I'm not supposed to hit the little blue circle?" I ask Ymir as she frowns at me before stuttering. 

   "No, That's- I wasn't-" 

   "AW Ymir what's the matter, did Isabel break your record first try?" 

   "Reiner you shut your whore mouth or I will destroy you," Ymir growls back at him.

   I back away slowly, "H-Hey guys-" I start

   "I'm not so sure you'd be able to hit me with a bullet now that you've been shown up. Your ego is lacking in inflation right now," Reiner quips with a grin while Ymir seethes and I swear I can see smoke pouring from her ears as her eyes bleed orange 

    "You wanna go old man?" Ymir asks as she rolls up her sleeves to her elbows. 

 

   Walking slowly towards the castle I look up at Eren's balcony after hearing Jean shout angrily. I focus my hearing on them all while watching Levi grumble from his position on Eren's lap cuddled into his neck. Eren and Jean are playing the card game war and Eren readjusts Levi's position on his lap as to not jostle him while furiously flipping cards at the ever presently angry best friend. 

   "Jaeger stop giving me your shitty twos dammit!" Eren laughs loudly at Jean's outburst. 

   "Aw but Kirstein, you love taking my shitty cards!" I laugh at Jean's growl, before hearing a loud splash of water and Ymir's loud cackling. Oh boy.. 

   The front door slams open as a barefooted Tilly runs into the grass and towards Reiner's general direction with a sweater wielding Armin anxiously chasing after the small girl as she blows past me. I hide my giggles behind my hand as Armin slows to a stop giving up on his effort to protect the wild child. Ymir comes into view walking up the hill away from the lake and the small girl screeches in excitement. 

   "Auntimir!" She jumps straight into Ymir's open arms as the brunette swings the giggling girl around before resting her on her hip smiling at the child. Reiner shows up a few feet behind Ymir soaking wet, but his face lights up when his eyes land on Tilly. 

   Tilly looks at him confused, "Daddy why are you alls wet?" She asks him while scrunching her little nose. 

   Armin laughs and Reiner only sighs knowing Ymir will answer Tilly. As I walk into the castle I briefly hear Ymir explaining how Daddy Reiner "fell" into the lake. 

 

   I find Farlan surrounded by piles of books in the library with a sleeping Annie in the closest leather recliner. He looks up as I walk up to him. 

   "Isabel did you know most cats are lactose intolerant?" Farlan asks me as I walk up to his table looking at him strangely. 

   "Um, no, Farlan are you really reading books about cats?" I ask increndously. 

   "Cats, dogs, turtles, giraffes, did you know giraffes tongues are purple because of a natural sun screen they possess?" 

   "He's been here since seven am when he woke me up to drag me along," a quiet grumble comes from Annie whom I thought was fast asleep, "he hasn't stopped sprouting random animal facts, I fear he's going to open a zoo," she sits up more awake as she looks at Farlan with a fond expression. Annie and Farlan clicked instantly not long ago and they've been joined at the hip ever since. I'm glad he's got a best friend other than Levi and I. This place really is our home. 

   "Annie I'll take him off your hands," I smile at the blonde as she stands up and stretches not unlike a cat before walking out of the library, but not before adding something at the door. 

  "Isabel whatever you do don't let him buy a zoo," with that she's out the door with a yawn. 

   "I resent that statement," Farlan says offendedly I only laugh in return at his antics. 

 

 

   "So you're telling me you'd chose charmander over bulbasaur based off of an opinion than his evolution is more powerful?" Marco speaks as if I've offended his entire being. 

   I push my hair behind my ears before adjusting my soft scarlet scarf, "Yes Marco, there's no way venesaur could stand against charzard and not come out charbroiled," I laugh as the freckled boy holds a hand to his heart as if to steady himself. 

   "Ruthless woman, I don't know how Annie can stand such harsh accusations against such gentle, but badass grass and poison types. Woe is me that you dare insult my baby bulbasaur, he's a precious child and you don't deserve him," Marco finishes before holding his hardcover Pokémon handbook to his chest protectively. 

   "Marco I'm sorry, don't be mad at me," freckles turns his head away from me in mock protest turning his freckled nose up at me, I can only laugh in response as a sleepy looking Annie walks past the den room door. She sniffs the air slightly before backtracking to stand in the doorway, a shy smile lights up her face as she makes her way over to me, her light blue eyes crease at their edges with her smile. She climbs into my lap where I'm sat in a giant leather couch that has more than enough room for her to spread out on, instead she comes straight to me. I smile as she purrs slightly before curling herself into my chest resting her head on my boobs causing Marco to laugh. She swears under her breath about a "shitty blond with animal obsessions" I carefully pull her blonde hair out of it's bun before running my hand through her soft hair. I continue my absent coddling as I watch Marco gently stand from his seat on an opposing couch. The den isn't small, but it's dwarfed by the gym, mostly it's a quiet place that only a few of us frequent at a time. The walls are covered in bookshelves mostly filled with books, but some holding pictures of the pack with bright smiles and goofy faces. The couch Annie and I occupy is opposed by Marco's vacant couch much like our own. They are in the center of the room matching the mahogany carpet beneath our feet. The few windows the room has are covered in thick curtains giving the room it's cozy feel, and numerous thick blankets are thrown over the room on tables and the couches. A table sits between the couches, low and dark in it's wooden color, holding a small lamp and a few board games and small nicknacks like squishy balls or small animal figures probably belonging to Tilly. Annie's breathing slows as I realize she's fallen asleep as I slow my soft ministrations to only playing with the ends of her hair. I kiss her head softly beginning to rest my own on hers all while drifting to sleep with her. 

 

 

   With Levi's hand in my own we walk down the hallway making our way towards the kitchen, as we walk past the den Levi stops short and I turn jerked by his movement to look back at him. He has his eyes on something in the den and following his line of sight I see Mikasa and Annie curled up on the couch together fast asleep at four in the afternoon like a bunch of lazy house cats. I smile nonetheless, dropping Levi's hand to walk into the den, towards my sleeping sister, Levi surprises me by coming up behind me with a blanket in his arms that he places over the sleeping girls gently with a soft smile before looking at me with an expression that barks "What??" like he hasn't just melted my heart into goop. Making sure the blanket covers them sufficiently he gently grabs my hand before leading me out of the room and back towards our search for food. 

   Once out of earshot of the den I smile, "That was sweet baby," I bring his hand to my lips kissing his knuckles gently.

   He snorts in response, "You're going soft Even, soon they're gonna call you Romeo instead of Rogue," I chuckle darkly before pressing him against the nearest wall incasing him in-between myself and the wall before biting his neck and kissing my way up to his ear.

   "By all means do you wish to prove that statement?" I growl playfully in his ear as a shiver runs down his spine and his voice catches in his throat before he whines lowly pushing his hips outwards only for me to back away from the wall at once leaving him looking recked with bright blue eyes watching me from half lidded eyes as he supports himself against the wall. 

   "You're a real dick you know that?" he whines pitifully before pouncing on me catching me by surprise, knocking me to the floor he holds a knife to my throat causing me to groan as he rubs a rough hand across my crotch through my jeans. I blink at him with golden eyes burning a hole through his icy blue stare as a low growl vibrates in my chest. He takes my warning with stride as he slashes my shirt cutting my chest slightly before disappearing down the hall in a flash of dark hair. I jump to my feet as the cut on my chest knits itself closed and my golden eyes burn as I start my hunt. Chasing my silent footed mate is one of my favorite past times oddly enough, he's a perfect match for me not only in strength, but skill, my own perfect, vicious omega. 

   Turning down another hallway I follow his familiar scent, "Here kitty kitty," I say in a low teasing voice as I throw a fast approaching Levi over my head as he lands on his feet behind me in a crouch. His bright blue eyes glow through his black hair thats fallen in his eyes covering most of his eyes and nose. 

   "Come here kitten, let your Alpha play with you. I know how much you love my cock inside you," I growl as he stands to face me off with a deadly stare.

   "Sure you can still get it up Alpha, aren't you getting a little old for rough sex? May be time to get yourself a pliant little omega girl to worship your wilting dick?" 

   "Oh you're gonna get it now baby girl, straight in the ass," I speak roughly through angry fangs. 

   In one swift movement Levi is on his knees in front on me slashing my jeans open and swallowing my cock whole straight down his throat. I grip his hair roughly as an obscene moan spills from my lips, I grip his black hair that fell in his eyes roughly pulling the strands towards my abdomen as I buck my hips into his face shoving myself impossibly deeper into his willing mouth. My omega whines in pleasure at being manhandled all while swirling his tongue around my giant cock that fills his mouth and throat. I pull his head back off my member some to let him gasp for air around the tip that just barely left the beginning of his throat before pulling him by his hair forcefully enough that his entire body moves towards me as I shove myself back down his throat. He cries out from the force of it before placing his hands on my hips to goad me on as I begin fucking his face ruthlessly, I use my hand that isn't using his hair as a pleasure tool to grip the back of his jeans roughly forcing him to raise his ass in the air for me, as I shove my hand down his pants only to dip my finger into his tight wet hole. 

   "Such a good little wet kitten, soaking wet just for me, you want it so badly don't you baby?" I ask him in a husky voice as he struggles to catch my stare while I fuck his face, curling a second finger inside grants me an obscenely loud moan that vibrates around my cock currently deep in his throat as I continue to finger fuck his ass while abusing his mouth. My kitten only whines in contentment and shoves himself back into my fingers which causes my eyes to flare golden as my cock is taken out of his mouth he whines pitifully and thus is thrown over my shoulder and pushed into the closest room as I slam the door shut with my foot, Armin is going to need to clean his desk after I'm done with it. 

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS FINE IM FINE YOU'RE FINE 
> 
> FARLAN HAS TOO MUCH FREE TIME
> 
> MIKASA LOW KEY HAD A MINI HEART ATTACK AT ANNIE'S ADORABLENESS 
> 
> AND LOWKEY LEVI IS A CUM WHORE
> 
>  
> 
> IN OTHER NEWS I DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE WRITERS NOTES LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN BEING WHO DOESNT SCREAM IN CAPS
> 
> LOVE YOU MY CHILDREN   
> FEED ME WITH YOUR SINFUL COMMENTS AND CONCERNS   
> I NEED THEM TO SURVIVE AND CONTINUE MY SMUT DRIVEN POWERS  
> love ~C


End file.
